Demon love
by evil yokai
Summary: Sesshomaru had a proposition from a certain Lord. Will he accept? And what is that? Inutaisho is alive. So take one crazy father, a jealous Inuyasha, a mad miko and a necklace that can change one into a demon. This will be living hell for Sesshomaru!
1. Not so long ago

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…I just wish I could… only sesshy…

Alright everyone I might tell you so you don't flame me right now, I don't write very well in English. My first language is French and I am merely learning English. I didn't want to put it in the French ones because nobody seems to review. For example a story has been posted for 5 month yet it has only five reviews! It's unthinkable. So I'll do my best… By the way if someone volunteers to help me with grammar and…well everything else I would feel a lot better (and I can help you with French…just kidding). You just have to e-mail me. I'll leave you 5 days to do so, after that the story starts!

By the way I would like to ask you if you prefer if I update long chapters, let's say, every month or smaller ones (about 3 pages) every weeks. It's your choice

Can't wait to start

Cyn .

Here is a little preview of what is going to happen in the later chapters.

Lady Serenity was in deep concentration. Her mate who was sitting in front of her was a little worried. Then her aura flared and a pendant appeared in her hands. 'I did it' she thought' I shall finally have to child I always wanted to have'

She fainted, exhausted from de display of power, and was caught by lord Inukashi. He smiled tenderly at his mate and headed toward their room. He, Lord Inukashi, shall soon have an heir to rule the Central lands.

Lord Inutaisho paced back and forth in his study. How was he going to tell his son the news without getting him angry? This situation was so frustrating. He had been in the same situation and look where it had gotten him. Two sons who can't even smell each other.

Inuyasha ran toward Kikyo who was waiting for him in the forest. He took her in his arms and they started kissing. "I love you Inuyasha" was all she said "I love you too Kikyo but I must go now. The others are waiting for me" They started kissing again and he left. Unknown to them someone was watching. A certain someone wearing a green skirt. Kagome.


	2. That's how it all started

Me: _All prepared for Sesshy's arrival my little speech ready. I'm going to say something like 'nice shirt'_

Sesshy: _Make his entry with only a towel around his waist_

Me: _turn around_ Nice…towel

_Towel falls_

Me: _drooling…_

Sesshy : _roll his eyes_ Alright, on with the story _leave the room with dignity and…without the towel._

Princess Kirara: I'll send you chapter 2 soon but what happened to the first one?

Chapter 1

**That's how it all started**

Everything was peaceful in Kaede's village; the birds were singing, the dew caressing the green leaves and… "SIT" everything fell silent. Only a loud 'THUD' could be heard in the distance.

"Inuyasha I told you I got to go home! My mother is sick!"

"No way wench your not going anywhere, there is a jewel shard nearby I can smell it"

"Do I have to remind you that I am the one who sense jewel shards and not you! There is not any in the region! You're just trying to keep me here! Anyway I don't know why I am even arguing with you. I am going home and that's final!"

With that she left, leaving an angry hanyou in her path. She made her way to the well and sat in the grass. She decided she would clear her mind a little before returning home. Everything happened so fast. Her mother falling ill from a disease no one knew about and Naraku, who vanished trough the air. Kagome was now eighteen and after 3 years of going back and forth from her era and Inuyasha's she was growing tired of it. She wanted to settle down somewhere, feudal era or not and live her life. Inuyasha was lucky he had a long time left to live but she didn't want to grow old alone, searching for Jewel shards. She sighed and raised her head to the sky. There, not far away, were soul stealers heading toward the village. 'Didn't take him long to forget about me' she thought bitterly, tears threatening to fall. She knew what they were doing, she didn't have to go and check. The young woman climbed on the well and jumped. She was soon surrounded by the familiar blue light. 'Home sweet home'

* * *

Back in feudal era, in the Western lands more precisely, things were not so calm. The current lord was sitting in his study working on his parchments, in deep concentration. If you looked closer you would see a light frown on his handsome face. The lord rose from his desk and walked to the window. The sun unlighted his ethereal traits, his masculine form and his fluffy tail (A/N in my story it's a tail so deal with it). In his face you could see his stripes from the Inu blood line and the crescent moon on his forehead, sign of royalty. Nothing could disturb this peaceful morning except… him. Lord Inutaisho banged in the door, almost breaking it off, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Father, do I have to always remind you of knocking before you enter somewhere?" stated an annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Why should I have to knock in a place that once belonged to me? Beside it's not as if you were doing something 'special'" Inutaisho winked at his eldest son who simply roll his eyes, something he would never allow himself to do outside the privacy of his study.

"What have you come for?"

Regaining his composure, his father took a serious tone.

"The current lords asked me to warn you that occurring to the rules you have to be mated before you are 150 years old. You will turn 150 in 3 moon cycles from now, how are you going to get out of this one?"

"First of all I know perfectly when my birthday is and secondly I will mate when I will want to. Until now I haven't met anyone that meets my standards"

"Maybe they are a little too high. Anyway they said that if you disobey that rule you shall be expulsed from your current position as a lord. And between you and me I don't think Inuyasha will make such a great heir."

With that the eldest Inu left the room, leaving his son to his thoughts.

* * *

How do you like it so far? Hope I didn't do too much error… I'll updated sooner since it's a very short chapter.

Well Ja ne!

Cyn .


	3. The day I said goodbye

Kags: _Talking to Sesshy_ "You should not walk into a room naked! Look at her, she had been staring into space for 2 hours!"

Me: _Staring into space, mouth open, drooling_

Sesshy: "It's not my fault if I have such a great body!"

Kags: "Great body! Yeah yeah…"

Sesshy_: Getting mad_ "Very well this Sesshomaru will show you!"

_Sesshy tears his shirt_

Kags: _mouth open, drooling_ "…"

Sesshy:_ sighing_ "The pathetic human over there doesn't own any of the Inuyasha character… And now on with the story!"

Chapter 2

**The day I said goodbye**

Kagome entered her house quietly; she knew that by this time of the afternoon her mother would probably be asleep. She was wrong though; Akinya was fully awakened, waiting for her in the living room. Kagome sat on the couch beside her mother who seemed even sicker than the last time she saw her. There was a moment of silence where neither of them knew what to say.

"You came back late" This was more a statement than a question but Kagome knew her mother more than that. She was trying to avoid a certain subject. The young women didn't know which one but something was definitively wrong.

"Well Inuyasha gave me a lot of trouble; he didn't want me to come back"

"He seems very fond of you my little Kagome"

"Well he only 'seems' because once I am gone he runs off to that dead whore Kikyo to do only God knows what" Tears started falling at the memory of the loving couple, hiding behind the trees not knowing she was there. "I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't cry like that. It's just that I love him, and I thought he loved me back but…" She wiped her tears nonchalantly with her hand.

"This Kikyo girl, I heard her name before, who is she?"

"She's the dead priestess I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of."

"That's a shame… because I wanted to talk to you about something very important sweetie. I might tell you right now but I don't want you to cry ok."

"I won't cry mom"

"Promised?"

"Promised"

"Kagome, this illness I have is actually an advanced state of cancer. I have only two months left to live…" her mother trailed.

"How do you know? I thought you were only supposed to have the results in two weeks!" Her daughter yelled, not believing a word of what she had said.

"The doctor told me Kagome. So now I want you to do a favour to me."

Kagome was sobbing by now.

"I'll do anything mom, anything, just tell me"

"I want you to go in Feudal era and bring Sota with you. When you will pass through the well, your grandfather will seal it so might not come back"

"But why…?"

"Because I don't want you to see me dying, I want you to have a happy life with someone you love and not be hunted by those images all your life long. I also want you to always remember me the way I am now. Same goes for Sota." She took a pause then "I'll let you go to the mall tomorrow, so you can by yourself food and others things for your trip. You are leaving tomorrow night is that clear?" She had taken a harsh tone toward her daughter but she knew it was for the best.

"Yes mommy, I'll do it" Kagome whispered.

Then they fell in each others arms crying themselves to sleep. Well that's how Sota found them when he came back from school…

Back at Kaede's village, well more precisely in the forest nearby, was Inuyasha and Kikyo (AN I'm a Kikyo hater, so she will probably die in this story… or maybe I'll spare her…you'll see) were having an interesting discussion. She was staring at him at him blankly while he was staring nervously back at her. It went like that.

Inuyasha "…"

Kikyo "…"

Inuyasha "…"

Kikyo "…"

And it goes on for 5 minutes without anyone speaking. Then…

"She got back home?" asked a frustrated dead miko

"Well yes Kikyo. With this necklace around my neck I couldn't stop her. But she'll come back don't worry."

"Maybe I can get it off…" She tried but failed "This is a very powerful and strange magic"

"Kaede put this thing around my neck but Kagome is the only one who can get it off"

"Well I guess we'll have to wait for her. What do you think if we do something to pass the time?" She asked with a lustful look. She knew he couldn't resist and she was right.

He took her in his arms and ran toward nobody knows, nor wants to know, where.

Here goes chapter 2! How is it so far? It will take a few chapters before Sessh and Kag meet. I have to make the plot before…

Well see ya

Cyn


	4. little miko Where are you?

Chapter 3

Special thanks to the people who helped me with grammar. Without you there would be no story.

Sorry to everyone. I posted chapter 4 before chapter 3 so if you were all mixed up it was my fault.

Me and Kags: _Making some coffee to stay awake so I can write a new chapter_

Sesshy: _Get inside the room and turn on the stereo._

Me and Kags: _Look at each other with confusion in our face_

_Music starts and it's 'I'm too sexy' from Right said Fred_

Sesshy: _Making a striptease in front of us_

Me and Kags:_ sweatdrop_

Me: "Kags I think he needs to…"

Kags: "What do you want me to do? Buy him a female dog maybe?" (talking of course of the ones you buy in a pet shop)

Me and Kags: _Leaving the room to finish the chapter. Sesshomaru is in the room, alone, doing a striptease._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…I'm so tired of saying this!

**Little miko. Where are you?**

A chair flew through the window, breaking it off. An angry yokai stood in the middle of a room filled with parchments, eyes bleeding red. He forced himself to calm down and his eyes returned to their normal golden color. 'How dare they! Force this Sesshomaru to mate with some female before the three next moon cycles are over!' He looked down at his newly regenerate arm. It never crossed his mind that he would have to give up his position. Just imagining his brother working in this same study as him was making him sick. So, he started thinking about all the woman he had met during his trips, eliminating all the human hater because he had to find a suitable mother for Rin. After putting each one of them into a mind test, he found that none of them was even close to fulfill his requirements. He sighed 'this will be harder than I though it would'. With that thought, a little shadow ran in the room and attached itself at his leg.

"Rin missed you lord Sesshomaru. Can Rin call you daddy? Because lord Inutaisho said that I could call him grandpa. Pleaseeeeeeee." When he looked at her, she was doing the puppy eyes trick because she knew he couldn't resist.

"Yes you may Rin"

"Youpi! I love you daddy!" The little girl started running out of the room screaming like mad "Rin got a new daddy, Rin got a new daddy!" almost scaring the servants. But they were used to it. Sesshomaru smiled, **yes, he smiled**. Then the door cracked open, revealing only the head of a silver haired yokai. The young lord looked up to see his father.

"You may enter" was his only reply

"You know you should smile a lot more. It makes you look a little bit nicer"

"If you have come only to tell me that, well I suggest you to leave"

"No actually I came here to tell you that the lords organized a party so, you can meet some of the woman from their blood line."

"I am not going this 'party' of yours"

"Well you don't have much of a choice because it's actually taking place in your castle"

"WHAT!" his voice was like thunder, his eyes turning red once again.

Lord Inutaisho knew better than to stay in the presence of his son when he was angry so, he ran away just in time. Seconds after a dagger was stabbed right at the place he was before.

'I'm doing this for his own good…' yet he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of his son when he was angry.

Hiding somewhere on Mount Hakurei was a man, or was it, covered by a white baboon pelt. His red eyes scanned his surrounding, a satisfied smile on his face. 'Never will Inuyasha think of searching for me in this pure place.' Him, who is so evil and full of hatred, never could have passed the barrier but he did… 'And even if they find out, only the miko, the demon slayer, the monk and Sesshomaru's little girl can pass through. A big challenge indeed.' A maniacal laugh escaped from his lips as he made his way toward his faithful daughter Kana, who was waiting for him. She raised her mirror for him to see.

"Kana, show me the miko named Kagome" the mirror stayed black

"I cannot show her to you"

"Why!" asked a now angry Naraku.

"Because she seems to have disappeared"

The evil hanyou walked away fuming. 'Where is she?' He remembered the first meeting with the miko as if it was yesterday. She was cute back then but now… She had grown up a little more, her hair were now almost to her hips and she had a woman's body, more curvy. The only thing that did not change was her luscious lips. 'She would make such a great fuck' the thought almost made him hard. 'Too bad she is only human, my successor would have been powerful' He smiled in a sadistically way before getting back to the plan he was supposed to forget.

At Kaede's hut, Sango was getting worried.

"Miroku, you think she's alright? I mean with her mother sick and Inuyasha running away at night" She asked nervously. Being alone with the lecher monk always made her nervous. Unfortunately for her, Shippo was playing outside with the other kids.

"Well dear Sango, I cannot tell about her mother's illness but I do know were Inuyasha goes at night. He's heading toward Kikyo."

"What did you say? You mean that he is actually fucking her when he knows that Kagome loves him! That's it! I'm going to get him. I'll show him what pain is. So he won't even think about hurting Kagome like that again!" She started walking to the door when Miroku blocked her way.

"As much as I'm concerned about Kagome, Sango, you should let them take care of it themselves" He forced her to sit and started to do a massage. The demon slayer was starting to relax when she felt a hand rub her butt. You could hear from miles away a loud slap and a woman yelling "Hentai!"


	5. What happened?

This one is to show you what happened before the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha and what Inutaisho actually thinks when he says that he is doing this for his son's good

Akane5634: Don't worry I'll update about once in a week and about your question on why is Inutaisho alive well I could answer you but I'll let you find out later in the story. That's everyone's question in the Inu gang.

Donovanwitch: If you felt bad for Kagome watch out what's coming in this one! About Kikyo well I hate her too but I don't want to tell you now if she will die or not. But if you think you're going to die if I don't tell you, well let me know.

CHAPTER 5

**What happened?**

Kagome sat on her bed, thinking.

_Flashback_

"_He ran toward her who was waiting for him in the forest and took her in his arms. They started kissing._

"_I love you Inuyasha"_

"_I love you too Kikyo but I must go the others are waiting for me"_

_They kissed again before he ran away. Kagome who saw the whole thing fell on her knees crying. How could he? She started walking toward the camp wiping the tears so no one would know._

_Some time later…_

"_Kagome I must talk to you"_

"_What is it Inuyasha?" She could feel the tears coming and she knew she would not last much longer._

"_I have made my decision and it's you I really love. You were right Kikyo is dead and I should get over her. I'm very sorry about all the pain I made you feel. What do you say if you and I start this again?"_

"_Well I don't know… I saw you with her and you were kissing. I don't know want to think"_

"_That was only a goodbye kiss Kagome I really love you."_

"_I guess I can give you another chance…" Inuyasha took her in his arm and started swinging her around._

"_Stop it you're making me feel dizzy!"_

"_Sorry love"_

_Everything was going okay for the next week. Inuyasha started to be nice to everyone, including Shippo. The couple passed nights looking at the stars and telling each other funny stories about their childhood. Even though, she knew that Inuyasha didn't have an easy childhood, she saw that there were moments when he felt accepted. _

_However, then one day he started to be even more irritated than before. He wouldn't look at the stars anymore and open up to Kagome. When, she asked him what was wrong he would just drive her away. His change got to the point that he started to run away at night again. This behaviour was becoming a little suspicious the young woman which one night she decided to follow him. She was shocked to see him in the middle of the woods with none other than Kikyo. _

"_I see you could not have your way with her yet Inuyasha" said Kikyo._

"_I thought she would let me after a few days" said an irritated Inuyasha._

"_Come on she's a virgin you didn't think she would just let you fuck her right away did you?" Kikyo said with a smirk smile on her face_

"_Don't worry I'll get her and once I'll have mated her she won't be able to get away. She'll bear me a son while I have my ways with you love" _

"_I'll be able to raise him right?"_

"_Of course love. Once I'm through with her I'll just send her home"_

"_Good idea" They kissed again and Inuyasha started to get undressed and undressing Kikyo at the same time. That was when Kagome got enough of it and ran away. _

_When Inuyasha got back in the morning he was in a better mood but Kagome wasn't. _

"_I'm going home"_

"_Why is that **love**?" That word made her shiver_

_Sango woke up by the loud scream ' SIT' said by Kagome against Inuyasha._

'_What's wrong with them?' She quickly got out of the hut._

"_Inuyasha I told you I have to go home! My mother is sick!"_ (Recognize that sentence? If not I suggest you to go and reread chapter one…)

_Of course that was not the reason for her leaving but she didn't to tell anyone just yet. _

_End flashback_

She sighed and sat up 'How could I be so stupid! and I really thought he loved me. He did this just because Kikyo couldn't have any children. And I thought I knew him better. There was where Kagome said: **That's it I won't cry for him anymore! I'm over this guy for good!'** and then she started crying _'and yet it hurt so much'_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lord Inutaisho sat on his bed too, deeply in his thoughts

_Flashback_

_A younger version of Inutaisho was standing in the dining room along with the other lords and ladies. His parents were standing beside him. Then the lord of the Northern Lands then came to him. His voice resonated in the hall jut like it still resonates in his head. "Lord Inutaisho you are a hundred and fifty years old and you haven't taken a mate yet. Here is the one we chose for you" Every lords and ladies stepped aside for him to see the most beautiful dog demonises he had ever seen. She had two magenta stripes on each side of her face and beautiful silver hair. (Sesshomaru's mother what!) She walked toward him and bowed to him. "It's a pleasure to be your mate lord Inutaisho. My name is Kisha (sorry I had no inspiration)." From that moment, he knew that this woman was not made for him. As gentle and caring as she was, she wasn't the one he needed. They lived happily for many years though but two years after Sesshomaru's birth, he finally found the love of his life, the woman of his dreams. He lived his new life in total secret, inventing reasons to get out of the castle. By this time his parents had died and nobody suspected anything. Everything was 'okay' until that day, the unfortunate day._

_Kisha heard about Inuyasha's birth a few years later, and that when she decide to kill herself by stabbing herself in the heart. The only thing she left him was a message that said; _**I could not take this shame. How could you. But then it doesn't matter anymore, I'm in a better world… without you. Just one last request don't say anything about this to my son. **

_Of course Sesshomaru never knew about this he was way too young and Inutaisho, who felt so guilty, never had the courage to tell him. The pup thinks that his mother died and that he took another woman to replace his mother. He was mad at him but not as much as if he knew the whole truth. _

_End flashback_

'Some stories are better left unknown' He sighed 'I won't let this happen to my son. He shall choose someone he really loves' "Jaken!" A green little toad ran in the chamber "Yes milord" "Send this message to Lord Inukashi and Lady Serenity. I have heard that they have something that may be useful to me" "Yes milord, I'll send it right away!" "Oh and Jaken, I wish **total discretion**." "Of course milord"

When the door was closed Lord Inutaisho rested his head on his pillow "So, it has started"

Now do you understand better what happened and why Inutaisho and Kagome act this way? Well anyway don't forget to review!

1111111111111111111111111111

Hope you understand better and sorry for the long update my computer was infected. It was a real nightmare. Anyway I updated two chapters so you can forgive me. .

cyn


	6. I'm going crazy

See I respected my promise. In this chapter Kagome is back in feudal era with someone else and Sesshomaru is having the worst party of his life (well maybe not...)

Chapter 6

**I'm going crazy**

The day after her mother's declaration, Kagome couldn't stop crying. Sota, who didn't know yet thought she had gone mad. It was 2 o'clock when her mother hushed them to go the mall to buy the things for the trip.

"What trip?" asked a surprised Sota

"You will know tonight Sota, tonight" whispered back Kagome

Akinya rose from the couch not without pain and made her way toward the kitchen cupboard. There, she took a little box Kagome had never seen before.

"This, my children, belonged to your father. Before he died he asked me that if anything shall happen to him I should give it to you. Now is the time I give it to you."

Kagome took the box which was way heavier than she thought. She opened it and saw a big pile of money. She started counting it. There in that box was almost $50 000!

"I can't accept it mom, I just can't. You have to use it for your treatment!"

"Don't worry for my treatment, everything is settled"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright then let's go Sota!" She told the boy who had heard the entire conversation.

He followed his older sister to the mall. The way there was in complete silence. They made their way into the mall visiting every store and buying want they needed. They even bought an entire year supply of ramen. No need to say the cashier was looking at them in a strange way. They were done by 8 o'clock, everything packed and ready to leave.

"That's when Sota popped the question again.

"Where are we going?"

"You two are going to Feudal era…" started his mother

"For real! Yeah!"

"I'm not finished yet Sota. When you will be there grandpa will seal the well so you might not come back"

"But why?" Whined the boy

And she started the explanation again.

By 10:30 pm, the two Higurashi were heading toward the well, tears in their eyes. They approached it, looked a last time at their home and jumped. They were surrounded by a blue light and disappeared. Soon after, an old man put a seal on it.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Yes my daughter I remember. I am leaving." At those words he left, never to come back.

Akinya entered the house returned into the kitchen, open the same cupboard that once contained her husband's box and took out a gun. "I refuse to live in pain" were her last words before she shot herself.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sesshomaru looked around, completely bored. They called that a party. Every woman around were just looking at him with lust in their eyes. How he hated that. The worst part was the way they were looking at Rin, who was clinging at his leg. A look filled with disgust. He was about to lose control and cut someone's head when someone spoke behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

He turned to meet the eyes of Inukashi the lord of the Central lands. He had golden hair that reached his waist and grey eyes. He was as tall as Sesshomaru if not taller. On his face were his Inu stripes which were a deep green and his mark of royalty which was two crossed swords. But what met more the eyes was his mate. A beauty beyond compare, Serenity was her name. She had ocean blue and almost translucent hair that reached her knees. Blue eyes you could drown in and a body every yokai female would dream of. She didn't have any stripe because she wasn't an Inuyokai, in fact she was an elemental yokai, probably one of the last of her race. Elemental demons have the abilities to use fire, wind, earth, water and for Serenity's case lightning too. However, she had a marking on her forehead, five drop, each representing the elements she controls. Sesshomaru knew by the look on Inukashi's face that he wanted to say something important and not in public. He led them to his study where strangely his father was waiting.

"What are you doing here" he asked sternly

"Well I knew that Lord Inukashi and Lady Serenity wanted to speak to you so I came"

"I see" he responded

"Lord Sesshomaru" started the older yokai "I have heard that you had to find a mate and by looking at the way you were acting toward those girls I think you have very high standards. I would like to make a proposition to you"

"Continue" was the only reply

"You are well aware that my mate and I cannot have children."

"Yes I am" curiosity was getting the better of him. He gestured him to continue

"My mate used her magic to create this pendant" he took a necklace in the shape of a heart from his haori. "This pendant is a fusion of our powers. When you will find a suitable mate, you just have to pass it around her neck and she will become a mix of us two. Just like she would look like if she was our daughter. But you must understand that it is the pendant that chooses the woman and not you. If you force it around a woman's neck and it repulses her, she will die from the enormous power that will surge through her body"

"With what kind of demon does it works" Asked Sesshomaru precipitately, the thought of having a mate as beautiful as Lady Serenity, taking the better of his judgement.

"Actuallyit works for every kind, dogs, snakes, bears, wolves and even humans"

"We shall leave you the pendant Lord Sesshomaru, use it wisely" came a whisper from the Lord's mate. She took her mate's hand and left the room gracefully.

Everything was silent until…

"Well I know someone who will have some fun"

"…"

"Alright, alright I will leave and say goodbye to the guests. Goodnight"

"…"

Lord Sesshomaru was in deep thoughts.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Like it? let me know

cyn .


	7. Can I touch your tail?

This chapter is shorter than the other but I will probably update in the middle of the week so...

I almost forgot... I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...

Chapter 7

**Can I touch your tail?**

They climbed from the well with much difficulty. The bags were too heavy for them to carry so they decided to leave them there. The 2 of them headed toward Kaede's village. They only had time to put a foot inside the village that…

"Kagome!" a little fur ball lunched itself at Kagome "I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Shippo" Kagome said

"Sis, who is he?" asked a surprised Sota

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well Sota meet Shippo, Shippo meet Sota. Sota is actually mi little brother"

"Want to see what I can do?" asked an excited Shippo

"Sure!"

"Well I'll leave you two to your games. Be careful"

Kagome continued her way toward Kaede's hut. When she entered there was an angry Sango and an unconscious Miroku.

"Kagome you're back! How come you are here so soon? Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"Well I…" she started but burst into tears. Se then told Sango the entire story including the one with Inuyasha.

"Your mother wanted to protect you Kagome, you must understand her and be happy, just like she asked you and about Inuyasha don't worry I'll hit him so hard he won't be able to produce children even if he wanted to"

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I only wish to finish the Jewel, kill Naraku, and then leave Inuyasha behind. But for now we need him to defeat Naraku, so I will allow him to think what he wants to think. On the other hand, you are right Sango, no more tears about my mother. It was her wish to protect us. Would you like to help me get the bags here?"

"Sure, anything to help my best friend. Come on monk we are leaving" Miroku slowly came to consciousness and followed the two women.

They retrieved the bags with the help of Kilala and headed back to camp to have a good night sleep. Of course, Shippo and Sota had already fallen asleep by then. In the morning, Inuyasha was back and apparently not in a good mood.

"Wake up wench we are leaving right now to search for Jewel shards."

"Sit. I have a name you know so use it" Kagome said grumpily

"Just wake up so we can leave already"

Five minutes later, they were all ready to start their quest. Inuyasha started yelling at her when he found out that Sota was there but after a few 'SIT', he stopped complaining. Kagome didn't tell him the reason why her brother was there and why there were so many bags from her era. She didn't feel like it. Besides, if he wanted to know, he would have asked.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

'This thing is very interesting' I should go now search for some female. The shadow left so fast that no one even saw it.

Sesshomaru looked everywhere to find the perfect mate yet none of them was good enough for the pendant to accept. Frustrated he continued his journey, then a strong sent got his attention, Inuyasha's. He took the direction of the scent. What would be better than a little fight to relax and change your mind?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

(During the 'battle' I'll put Kagome's word in _Italic_)

Inuyasha came to a halt and sniffed the air.

"Sesshomaru is heading this way and fast."

Everyone took a battle stance.

"Who is Sesshomaru" asked a confused Sota

"He is Inuyasha's older brother and believe me you don't want to mess with him" At those words the stoic demon appeared from the bushes. Sota's eyes went big at the site before him. The almighty demon standing tall in the middle of the clearing, but not only that…

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" growled the half demon

"As you can see little brother…" By now Sota couldn't control himself and started running toward the lord.

"_Sota stop! Come back here!"_

"Whoa that's so great! You're really Inuyasha's brother? You don't look very much alike. What is that?" He asked pointing the fluffy thing on his shoulders.

"_Sota don't stay so close to him! He's going to kill you!" _

"It's my tail kid" the demon stated emotionless

"Can I touch it?"

"_Sota come back here right now! I'm serious!"_

"No"

"Please?"

"_Sota don't insist he's ruthless he won't spare you"_

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee"

'Not the puppy eyes look! I can't resist to that!'

"Only once kid, after you run back there. This crazy woman seems to be worried for you." He looked at Kagome who was moving her arms in the air like a mad person.

"Oh her, she's my older sister. Her name is Kagome and you should use it 'cause this morning Inuyasha called her 'wench' and she 'sat' him."

"_Sota don't stay there! Run back!"_

"What is that 'sit' thing you are babbling about kid?" 'What a strange boy he doesn't fear me, and his sister, she is so protective with him. Much like a mother to her pup.'

"Well my name is Sota, just in case you would get bored of calling me 'kid'. And for the 'sit' thing well I don't understand very well. Each time my sister says 'sit' Inuyasha get his face plant in the dirt. So can I touch it now?"

"_Sota don't you even think about it! Come back here right now!"_

"Do it fast" Sota squealed in delight and stroke the tail once, then he ran back to the other side but Kagome could not handle it and fainted from stress.

"As I was saying little brother" started Sesshomaru "I came here to fight you but since I got bored I will take my leave. Until next time" He turned back and headed toward the forest. Strangely, the fact that a little boy didn't fear him wasn't so bad. He sensed something burning inside his haori. He reached for the object and realized that it was the pendant. 'Was it one of them?' he asked himself. 'I'll have to check this out'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha had his mouth open and staring at the boy in front of him. Finally, this person got bored and asked "what?"

"Nobody ever stroke his tail"

"Maybe nobody ever asked him" was the only reply he got

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Was it good, bad, really bad? Just tell me!

Cyn .


	8. I've got you now!

Chapter 8

mimi86: I'm sooooo sorry, really. This week I had 6 exams for 4 days of school. That was crazy. But here it is so enjoy (o.-)

cuteclaws: Actually he did fell on the ground. I just didn't write it right there but a little later in the chapter when Sota talks to Sesshomaru about Kagome who sat Inuyasha in the morning. But thanks for telling me about the confusion.

I want to do a very special thanksto cookie tirone who correctedmy chapters.

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...

Chapter 8

**I've got you now!**

It has been a week since the last encounter with Sesshomaru and there were no signs of him anywhere. The jewel searching had not been good at all; they had not found any Jewel shards and Inuyasha was on the verge of going mad from Sota's incessant questions.

"Is your brother that strong? Can he fly? Is he stronger than you then? Is he a Lord? 'Cause he looked kind of sophisticated. Why does he have tail and you don't? Why doesn't he have fuzzy ears just like yours? What did he mean when he said he wanted to fight you? Why…"

"Would you shut up you little runt! Who cares about him anyway?"

"Inuyasha… Sit boy. Stop using such a bad vocabulary in front of children"

"…"

They stayed in silence for a while then came to a halt. The tension between the two during this week was at its peek. Inuyasha would start yelling for nothing and Kagome would only continue to do her things and ignore him while he yelled at her.

"We shall stay here for the night" said an exhausted Miroku.

"Feh…whatever" was the only reply he got from Inuyasha

"Well I'm going to take a bath, want to join me Sango?" Asked Kagome

"Of course"

"What about me Ladies, we wouldn't want you to get hurt on your way there, would we? So I will come with you and guard you with my life"

The two woman's eyes twitched before two loud 'smack' echoed in the forest.

"I think I'm starting to get immunized. It seems to hurt less than usual"

"Yeah sure monk" responded the hanyou from the tree nearby.

**At the hot spring**

"Whoa! Isn't this beautiful!" exclaimed the woman simultaneously

Then something caught their eyes. There on the other side of the spring was a little girl, crying. Kagome made her way to the girl, walking on the slippery rocks and cursing the fact that there was no bridge. (Hey, It's a BIG hot spring OK) She managed to get to the other side in one piece and walked toward the girl.

"Hey are you alright? What's your name?"

"Name is Rin and I'm lost"

"Wait a minute; aren't you the little girl that travels with Sesshomaru! How come he is not with you?"

"It all started when Lord Sesshomaru left Rin and Jaken alone in the forest. Then, Jaken has been mean to Rin and Rin ran away. Rin just wanted to tease Jaken so he could not find her but Rin got lost" She started crying.

"Don't worry we'll find them" 'Inuyasha will throw a fit for sure' thought Kagome

"Really? Thank you pretty Lady!" She launched herself at Kagome who smiled at the behaviour.

"You can call me Kagome you know. Now come on let's go back."

She took the child's hand and made her way back to the other side. Sango was waiting for them.

"Who is she Kagome?"

"She's Rin, Sesshomaru's little girl"

"You're kidding me! He's going to kill us! and if he doesn't, Inuyasha will."

"We got to help her Sango!"

"Yeah you're right Kagome. Let's go"

No need to say Inuyasha really threw a fit when Kagome explained him that they got to find Sesshomaru.

"Listen I'm not running after that son of a bitch just because you found his little girl. No way!"

"Inuyasha Sit boy"

"What was that for?"

"Remember when I told you about bad language?"

"Feh… anyway I'm not going"

"Inuyasha don't make me say the word…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"SIT"

Thud

"SIT"

Thud

"SIT"

Thud

"Si..."

"I'm going, I'm going just stop it!" say an annoyed but wounded hanyou.

"See, I can make him change his mind." She said to the little girl who looked at her in awe. She winked at her, which made the girl smile.

1111111111111111111111111111

"You are actually telling this Sesshomaru that you lost the girl" His voice had dropped from a few octaves and that meant pain to the toad demon.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru….Forgive this lowly servant of yours… She ran away and I couldn't stop her."

The Lord growled low in his throat and sniffed the air. Strangely, Rin was coming this way along with another smell…his brother. 'The fool better not have hurt her or he will suffer a great pain for doing so.' It's at this moment that the pendant came back to life and started burning him. 'You have found your master' He headed their way.

11111111111111111111111111

"There. The bastard is coming this way so make your way there on your own. Are you even listen to me girl!" he yelled.

Tears started to form in the little girl's eyes and her new friends (Sota and Shippo) came to the rescue.

"You have no right to talk to her like that or…" started Shippo

"…we will make you pay" finished Sota

"Come on Rin I'll come with you" called Kagome from the distance

"Can we come too!" asked the boys

"Well I…"

"Sure come with Rin and pretty Lady Kagome!"

The kids followed the miko silently, hands in hands. They soon met face to face with the stoic lord.

"Daddy!" yelled the girl and she ran toward him

'Daddy?' was everyone's question

Lord Sesshomaru looked intently at the miko before turning around and leaving.

"Wait!"

"What is it wench…I mean miko" One look at the boy, what was his name again? Oh yeah Sota, and he remembered what happened to his brother.

"I want to thank you for not killing Sota the other day. Even I, some time, just want to strangle him. So, thank you"

"Your thank means nothing to me. I would not lower myself in killing a child"

"Hey you don't have to get all mean you know!"

"I will not lower myself on arguing with you either"

"Isn't that what you are doing, you **baka **(Stupid)!" They started insulting themselves in Japanese because of the children beside them.

"**Ama**" (Whore)

"**Teme kono-yaro**" (disgusting dog)

"**Konokuzu **" (piece of trash)

"**Kusatare**" (asshole)

"**kichigaï**" (crazy woman)

"**yarashii **" (pervert (obsessed))

"You pathetic human"

"You pathetic excuse for a demon"

"…"

The little kids looked at themselves and whispered lowly "**Mattaku bakarashii (**That's crazy)

Frustrated, the demon lord turned to leave and she did the same when he felt the burn again. This time it was stronger. 'So the miko is the one. Good choice.' He smirked. 'What a sweet vengeance'

"Rin, go back to camp and don't get lost"

"Yes daddy"

She started running and he followed the wench's track.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I bet I can run faster than you!" stated Sota

"No way I'm faster. Let's try. The first one who punches Inuyasha wins. 3, 2, 1 go!"

Then, the two kids started running in the distance, toward the others. Kagome was laughing at their competition when she felt something hit her and she found herself pinned to a tree with a Sesshomaru smirking at her.

"I had found you" he whispered sensually in her ear.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing?" said a struggling Kagome

Then she saw the glowing pendant in his hand.

"What is that?"

"You shall soon find out"

He passed it over her head and around her neck. Soon after there was a burst of energy and the pendant fused with her body, making Kagome fall unconscious on the grass.

'I sense the half-breed coming this way. Time to go.' The lord left as silently as the hanyou arrived.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright? What happened to you?" Sango asked in worried tone

"I don't know I was attacked by Sesshomaru"

"Don't say I didn't warn you! Be glad you're still alive. Now let's sleep. We have a long way to go tomorrow." (That was from Inuyasha of course!)

They all went to sleep but it was too late, they couldn't do anything to help her. The magical effects were already taking place.

111111111111111111111111111

I'm soooo sorry about the late update ¡.¡

Bye bye

Cyn


	9. I'm a demon!

Alright this is THE chapter, where it all starts. So enjoy!

By the way I don't own any of the Inuyasha character...

Chapter 9

**I'm a demon!**

Kagome woke up with the sun rays in her face and a strange feeling. Something warm and fluffy was wrapped around her. She snuggles closed and found out that it was attached to her body. A long scream resonated in the forest, starting all the others who were still asleep. It went like that; until Sango had the reflex on hitting Miroku on the head with her Hiraikotsu , and the monk felling unconscious. Shippo took the form of a rock to hide from a possible attack, and Sota simply continued to sleep, he was used to it, and Inuyasha literally fell from the tree where he was sleeping on. They all turn to see a demon laying in Kagome's sleeping bag. The demon in question was looking at her claws like it was time first time she saw them, then it struck them.

"Kagome" asked softly Sango. The demon turned toward her and she knew now that this was her best friend. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know… No wait a minute now I remember! When Sesshomaru attacked me yesterday, he put something around my neck. A necklace, in the shape of a heart!"

"Come with me Kagome, we'll take a bath in the hot springs and think about this afterwards" (AN they didn't have time yesterday remember?)

"Yeah…" She took her bag and followed Sango like a lost puppy, which she was…, in a certain way…

"Wow, she sure looks sexy like that though" said a gaping Miroku

"Shut up monk" said Kagome

'It was worth the wait because she looks gorgeous. And being a demon she'll bear me a powerful descendant. Too bad Sango never leaves her. Otherwise, the way she looks at me it's like she knows about it….' The hanyou thought

At the hot springs Kagome looked intensely at her reflection, taking in every details of her new body. She had grown of at least a foot and was now 6'2, her hair was reaching to her knees with a golden colour, her eyes were deep blue, much like the sea; and her body was even curvier than it was before. In her face were 2 silver stripes on each side and a mark on her forehead; two crossed swords surrounded by five drops, each representing an element and a fluffy white tail hanging on her shoulder. She definitely looked sexy.

"What am I?" She asked more to herself than to Sango

"Judging by you appearance, I would say that you're a dog demon but the five drops on your forehead represent the symbol of the elemental demon clan. This is very confusing indeed." Said a puzzled Sango.

"What about the crossed swords, what do they represent?" said a confused Kagome

"I don't know. I'm not really an expert on markings"

Suddenly, another scream could be heard in the distance.

"It's Sota we've got to go!" said a worry Kagome

The two of them dressed up and ran toward the never-ending scream. Kagome found out that she was a lot faster and arrived before Sango. What she saw shocked her. There in the middle of the camp was a very big demon looking like Sota. But, when she arrived the turned toward the female which was his sister.

"I…I'm a demon" he stated in shock

Kagome looked at her little brother. He was also taller than before and his hair reached the middle of his back and was of rich golden colour. His eyes were grey with a strange hue in them and the same fluffy tail was hanging on his shoulder. In his face were 2 stripes, much like Kagome's (and Sesshomaru's too) but of a light green. In the middle of his forehead were the same crossed swords but the drops were missing.

"Don't worry Sota I'll find a way to turn us back into humans." She assured him

"What are you talking about! This is sooooooooooo cool! Hey, Shippo let's see who's faster! First to punch Inuyasha wins!" said an excited Sota.

They started playing and trying to punch an angry Inuyasha.

"You know, your brother is right Kagome, maybe it's not that bad…" stated her friend

"What could possibly be fine! I just got transform into a freaking demon! When I find that son of bitch, I swear God I'll kill him!"

She jumped into a nearby tree, thinking of a hundreds ways of torturing Sesshomaru.

111111111111111111111111111111

The Sesshomaru in question paced back and forth in his study. 'How long could it possibly take the spell to take effect?' There was a light creak and a head popped in.

"You may enter father"

"Judging by the way you're actually looking, I would say you gave the pendant"

"Indeed."

"According to Lord Inukashi it should take about a night for the transformation to be complete"

"So she is ready"

"Is she sexy at least?"

"I will not answer that question"

"That means 'yes' to me…"

"…"

"I knew it! Is she a little spitfire?"

"…"

"Oh oh….. This is going to be very interesting"

After that the door banged open and a little shadow attached itself again at Sesshomaru's leg.

"Look lord Sesshomaru! Rin got a tail just like yours!"

The two lords stared at the girl who looked actually like a miniature copy of Sesshomaru. same stripes but in powder blue and same crescent moon but facing the other way, same hair colour and golden eyes.

"What is going on in this castle!" asked an angry Sesshomaru. "Rin, who did this to you?"

"Rin don't know Lord Sesshomaru, Rin woke up with a tail"

"Rin I think you should leave us" told her Lord Inutaisho, patting her on the head.

"Hey don't mess Rin's hair! Bye grandpa, bye daddy!" and like that she ran outside.

Sesshomaru took his head in his hands.

"I must be cursed"

"Hey see the good side of it; you won't have to worry so much about her now that she is a demon. No more illness, no more sleepless night!" The eldest demon started to do a little dance in the study.

The younger demon sighed, desperately, and rose from his seat.

"I shall leave and see my intended mate" said Sesshomaru (very excited but of course he will never show it to anyone)

"Yeah……. go for it Casanova" said a very happy Inutaisho knowing that his older son will finally give him grandkids

Sesshomaru eyed his father like he had gone mad, which probably was the case.

"Never mind I was just kidding"

They exited the study and make their way toward the entrance door. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his father.

"What?" said and annoyed Sesshomaru.

"You are not coming with me"

"Of course I am. I will soon be grandfather so I have the right to see my new daughter in law" said a determine Lord Inutaisho.

If they had not been outside the castle, Sesshomaru would have probably sweat dropped and make him stay, but that was not the case therefore he had no other choice than to let him come along with him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

So, next time, encounter Koga VS Inuyasha VS Sesshomaru. This is going to be so much fun!

Review!

cyn


	10. Family reunion

Important! Some people asked me why Sota and Rin changed too... I won't answer... The explanations will be in the later chapters

addicted2reviews: You're almost right... the only problem is that I don't think popcorn existed in that time...o.-

pure-sweet: Je suis complètement désolé... Mais tu sais pour te répondre j'ai dû sortir ma carte du monde et chercher… non je blague. Je viens du Canada, du Québec plus précisément. Et toi?

tirone cookie : I think I've got a BIG problem… did you receive my three other chapters? I sent you chapter 10-11-12... Can you send me a message so I can have your address?

Chapter 10

**Family reunion**

Koga was running around when he caught the smell of his love. It was a little changed so he decided to investigate. He sure wasn't prepared for what he saw. A beautiful young dog demoness. He headed toward her.

"Kagome?"

She turned to him.

"Yes Koga?"

"I can't believe it's you! Whoa you look… gorgeous! What do you think if we mate right now? We don't have to worry about the human thing anymore"

"No way, you mangy wolf. You're not going near my Kagome!"

"Sit boy! I'm not your property Inuyasha! Neither am I yours Koga! You have Ayame remember?"

"What do you mean you're not my property wench" Asked a frustrated hanyou.

"I mean that I have enough of you. Each time I go back to my home you run to that dead whore Kikyo. Don't deny it Inuyasha I saw you two in the forest and I heard what you were talking about so I suggest you to back off before I sit you all the way to hell!"

"Kikyo isn't a dead whore!" 'Shit! If she knew then why didn't she said it before?'

"Yes she is! Firstly because she is dead and secondly because she's fucking with you!"

"You're so disgusting Inutrasha (AN I did it on purpose). Don't you even think of going near my Kagome"

"Feh! Like anybody needs her anyway!"

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!"

"Come on love let's go together…" Koga started but never finished

"I don't think so" came a hard reply

Everybody turn to see two silver haired demons standing in the clearing. One could be identified as Sesshomaru, the other of a certain brother…

"You!" screamed Kagome full of rage "You're going to pay for that!"

"Let's me guess" The brother like person started "You forgot to warn me that she wasn't willing to this transformation"

"I warned you not to come but you used your hard head as ever"

"I do not have a hard head"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do n…"

"Don't you two ignore me you sons of a bitch!"

"Whoa she sure is good on insults. Did she beat you?" He turned toward his son.

"…"

"I knew it!" The lord ran toward the beautiful inu demoness "You are perfection incarnated" he took her hands in his "Would you be my son's mate?"

"What!" came a screech from Kagome "Listen you! There is no way I'm even getting near this bastard son you back up, shut up and butt… Wait a sec you said 'son'"

"Yes he is my son"

"So that means Inuyasha is too right?"

"Yes… " he didn't know where she was getting at. She turned toward his younger son.

"You told me he was dead!"

"Feh! Believe me wench there are some things that you better never know"

"Sit! I have a name use it!"

(Oh yeah during this little discussion Koga is sitting on a rock, listening intently. He is waiting for opportune moment. Sota and Shippo are just hiding behind a tree. )

"Interesting concept" stated the eldest yokai, looking down the hole that his son made "Can you show me more?"

"Of course" She took out from her bag a necklace much like Inuyasha's"

"Father, I don't suggest you to…" came a warning from Sesshomaru

Too late Kagome had already passed around his father's neck

"Sit" was all she said. Two Inu fell face first in the dirt.

"That sure was a painful experience. You can get it off now."

"No"

"What! Get it off right now!" He started running toward her but…

"Sit!"

Thud

He restarted (can we say that word?) running.

"Sit"

Thud

He got up

"Sit"

Thud

He didn't move.

"Sit"

Thud

"Stop it already" yelled an angry Inuyasha

"Oups, maybe I was a little too caught up in it."

There was the moment Koga chose. He ran full speed toward Kagome, took her in his arms and sped off toward the Northern lands. Big mistake. He was soon followed by a pissed off, fully transformed, dog demon named Sesshomaru. The battle was short and deadly, well maybe not deadly, but surely painful for Koga. The giant dog leaped at him and dug his claws in his stomach. When the wolf couldn't move anymore, Sesshomaru transformed back, headed toward a scared Kagome who backed away from him and threw her on his shoulder. No need to say that she screamed and kicked him all the way back. When they arrived the other Inu had regained consciousness and they started to leave.

"Get back here! You're not going anywhere with Kagome! She's mine!" Inuyasha yelled at them

"Inuyasha, no need to scream, I have a very good hearing even for my age. About your friend Kagome, you know it's for the best. Other yokai would have come for her. Beside, you would not have been able to train her correctly. Also from what I have heard you have someone else so you can't call her 'my Kagome'" Inutaisho stated calmly

"We shall take our leave. Father, take her things. Goodbye, little brother"

"Hey wait for us!" Two little voice yelled

"Who are you?" the eldest yokai asked a little confused

"I'm Kagome's son"

"And I'm her brother"

'Son!' was the best thought Inutaisho could have

"So you have been transformed too" came a statement from Sesshomaru

"Yup" Sota responded

"Then follow us" chirped the father

Everybody looked dumbfounded at the two yokai who were leaving and at Kagome who was still screaming and kicking Sesshomaru. Sometime you could even hear a loud "SIT" and a 'THUD' following soon after.

11111111111111111111111111

Maybe not the battle I thought about but Koga isn't very hard to beat for Sesshomaru and what can Inuyasha do against his very own father. I also know that Sango and Miroku didn't say a word... that's because they weren't there... Maybe I forgot to write it...


	11. Mission: save Kagome

Katelyn: Sorry I didn't know he was 5'8. In many stories he's like 6'0 and more so just imagine that in mine he's like 6'5 or something like that.

Pure-sweet: Pour vrai? T'es à peu près où au Québec? Moi, je vis pas loin de Montréal… A part de ça, je trouve que le père à un certain charme comme il est :) Ne t'inquiète pas il va devenir un peu plus sérieux avec le temps et lui et Kagome deviendront de grands confidents… tu verras…

Chapter 11

**Mission: Save Kagome**

"You let that assassin of a brother of yours take Kagome away! You know what you are really dumper than I thought! You really thought you could fool us Inuyasha! I just can't believe you would do something like that to Kagome. But we will get her back and after that I'll show you what pain is about!" Sango was all red from the screaming and at the base of a tree a very degrade Inuyasha.

"Who will show Kagome how to use her power dear Sango? You? And who would have shown her about how demon lives? Inuyasha maybe? Perhaps, I believe his father will protect Kagome from Sesshomaru." Stated Miroku

"You don't you get involve in this! And Inuyasha how come you never told us about your father! Do you have something to hide!"

"I have my reasons for not telling you guys about my father. First of all, he's keeping low profile. When we battle Naraku it will be a plus to have him by our side. And secondly, did you see the way he behaves? Like a real child!"

"I agree with Inuyasha dear Sango. But if you want to feel better I am pretty sure that we can go visit her. What do you think?"

"Alright we will go and visit her right now" Sango was on the verge of crying

"What! No way! We continue searching for Jewel shards!"

"I believe, Inuyasha, that without Kagome we won't have much success" say a very asure Miroku

"Feh! Like we need the wench anyway! I already have someone who can sense Jewel shards" said an Annoyed Inuyasha

"And according to you Inuyasha , Who is this person?" said both at the same time.

"Me" A deep cold voice (and no it's not Sesshomaru's) said

"Kikyo! What are you thinking? You know how Kagome feels about it! How dare you!" Said and very furious Sango

"Well she's not here!" said Inuyasha

"You know what? I'm leaving! The last thing I need is to be bossed around by a walking around with a clay pot! Don't try to find me Inuyasha I have enough of your little games" said a very disappointed and anger Sango

"Hey wait for me dear Sango!" The two flew away on Kilala towards the Western lands.

"I guess it's just the two of us" said Kikyo

"Feh. Like we need them anyway!"

"You're right but you'll have to get the girl somehow" said a little concern Kikyo

111111111111111111111111111

(In this little discussion Sota and Shippo won't talk but don't worry they are just listening intently to the conversation)

"Put me down right now!" say a very demanding and irritated Kagome

"No way wench"

"Lord Inutaisho, tell him to put me down or I'll sit you!" said a very treated Kagome

"Sesshomaru put her down" said a very calm but afraid Inutaisho

"No way"

"Sit"

Thud. There you have Inutaisho eating dirt.

Kagome got bored and just looked at the scenery in front of her (and behind Sesshomaru). "Trees, trees, trees, trees, lake, trees, trees, trees. That's so boring! When do get there?" said and annoyed Kagome.

"In a long time" said also an annoyed Sesshomaru

"And now?"

"Still in a long time"

"How about now?"

"Stop this human"

"Well technically I'm a demon. So how about now?"

"That's it I have enough!" He stopped his run and threw her on the ground.

"See I told you, you would put me down!" right after that, she started running with an enraged yokai after her (think when Inuyasha runs after Shippo to hit him). After a few miles running, she was finally caught.

"Wench this Sesshomaru will say this only once. You…"

"And this Kagome is listening to you intensely. By the way, what is 'this Sesshomaru' crap for anyway?"

"That is how educated people talks. But you would not know about that."

"I'm educated!"

"Of course and this Sesshomaru is a cat demon"

"Well with that thing on your shoulder you sure look a like a squirrel! Eeep!" At that moment, Sesshomaru had his hand around her neck and his eyes were flashing red from anger.

"You will show me the respect I deserve, you understand?" he say it with a cold and rage look in his eyes. When she acknowledged he was serious that he dropped her on the grass.

"That's exactly what I'm doing Oh Lord of my ass!" She started venerating him, she bowed several times to "show him" the respect he "deserved". Sesshomaru just growled, took her by her uniform and threw her away.

"Ouch! I'm okay!"

He left, fuming.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing? You can't leave her there?"

"..."

And what about lord Inukashi? He'll want to see her

"…"

"Other demons will want to mate her"

"…" Sesshomaru came to a stop, turned around, came back to the frustrated Kagome and threw her over his shoulder again not without protestation from the girl in question.

'It actually worked' thought the father. 'So he has some feelings for her… interesting. This will be useful' he mused, evil thoughts running in his head

"Just shut up this time OK" the demon lord said. Then a discussion started between the eldest yokai and the beautiful demoness. They soon started laughing knowing that it would exasperate Sesshomaru to no end. That was true but not for the same reasons that they thought. 'Why can't I make her talk to me like she talks to my father?' Thought a very curious Sesshomaru.

11111111111111111111111111

"How long until we get to the Western Lands Miroku?"

"It shall take us about five days dear Sango"

"Five days! How come it's so long?"

"Well the castle is hidden in the mountains and since Inuyasha isn't there to show us the way we will have to look for it ourselves"

'I just hope you're alright Kagome' said a very concern Sango.

11111111111111111111111111

"We will fly from here kids, so just hold on" Inutaisho said tears in his eyes from the laughing

"What do you mean we will fly? Dogs don't fly!" Asked a surprised Sota

"This does" With that, all of them were up in the air on a dark cloud and flying up to the mountains

After a moment…

"I think I'm going to be sick" said a very nauseous Sota.

111111111111111

I know I haven't update for a while so if you click on the little button on your right there is a surprise! Guess what? No! Not the one on the left! Well if you want to I don't mind but you should take the one on the right first! No! It's not a joke! Go for it!

Cyn :)


	12. Lord of what?

**_SURPRISE!_**

Another chapter! A short one but still a chapter!

Chapter 12

Lord of What?

**Sesshomaru's lusty side**

'Nice ass! What Am I having dirty thoughts about a ningen!'

'**Actually she's a yokai, and gorgeous one ' **His conscious whistle

'Who are you?'

'**I'm you! Your conscious or the lustful part of you if you prefer. I'm here to make you admit that you want her badly'**

'I do not desire Kagome'

'**So you call her by her name now?'**

'Leave before I kill you'

'**Yeah sure, so I guess that you will try to kill yourself, I do not think it would be a great idea'**

'Just leave'

'**I'll be back…back …. Back… (eco) muahahaha…'**

'That's it, I'm loosing my mind'

After a while Sesshomaru grew tired of having Kagome on his shoulder so he dropped her on the cloud.

"Ouch!"

"We're almost there. You'll see the castle is totally awesome! It's the biggest of the five castle of the region" said the father yokai proudly

"The five? I thought there were only four lords"

"Well there is lord Sakuse from the Northern Lands (no Koga is not a lord but he is living in the Northern lands!), lord Kisasu from the Southern Lands, lord Isaku from the Eastern Lands, Lord Inukashi from the Central Lands and Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands"

"1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. You're right that makes… WHAT! You're telling me that bloody murderer (son of your of course) is a lord! Are you all dog demons crazy!"

"Don't worry my son is doing fine as a lord. I personally check on it."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously before nodding

"Let me guess, the castle is at the base of a volcano that always erupt and there are skulls all over the grounds. That seems like the kind of castle, he lives in"

"Yeah with torture rooms and blood spilled everywhere!" add an excited Sota

"I think you watched too much horror movie little bro"

"Eh! Mom said I could watch those movies when I'm old enough"

"Yeah and we pass entire nights up because you're having nightmares."

"I only had one because I watched_ Halloween_ (AN:great movie by the way) and you had nightmares too! So you can't…" he was interrupted by Shippo who tugged on his sleeve

"Don't fight with mommy okay"

"Okay but don't worry it happens often between siblings"

Inutaisho had a flash of when his two sons were fighting. It often includes blood and promises of death. He sighed 'I suppose it is different from a family to another. And as lucky as I am I had to have to worst one…'

"Kagome may I ask you a question?"

"Of course lord Inutaisho"

"You were human before right?" She nodded and he continues, "How come you have a fox kit? Did you mated with a fox demon. But even if you did then the kit would be a half-demon and…"

"Stop it! I'll explain you. Shippo is actually my _adopted_ son, so no I am not mated yet"

"So, you still pure?"

"Pure?"

"You know when a girl has not yet being in bed with men before"

She blushed furiously "What kind of question is that! That's very personal you know! Besides…"

"We are there" Sesshomaru cut before things got too tensed up. Kagome huffed and jumped down the cloud and landed on her feet 'Wow I'm good!' She then turned around to see…

1111111111111111111111111111

"Kanna, can you show me the miko now?"

"Yes Naraku. She reappeared" Kanna held her mirror high for her master to see. The image started to whirl and change until it focused on a certain inu demoness.

"This female demon is not my precious miko" he snarled at the little girl

"Yes, she is master Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru transformed her into this"

"Ohhhhh, is that so" He took a good look at the woman in the mirror, and start admiring the beautiful creature shown in it. 'She looked so enticing' thought a little hard Naraku. (jajajaja, I am evil) (AN I should start thinking about changing my corrector don't you think? Just kidding cookie tirone is doing a great job:))"You may leave Kanna"

When he was sure he was alone, a dark laugh escaped his lips 'Thank you lord Sesshomaru, you made the job easier for me. I shall have now a powerful descendant now.'

1111111111111111111111111111

Ok I know that usually she knows about Sesshy being a lord and everything but inmy storyshe didn't know.

This shouldn't take too long to update the next chapter but I have a BIG problem with my e-mails. Anyway I'll do my best to update next week-end:)

cyn


	13. A pleasure meeting you

FairyQilan : Good question, why not asking him ?

Sesshy: This Sesshomaru is not stupid enough to let some woman put that thing around his neck.

Kagome: _holding another necklace threateningly _We'll see about that!

Now you know!

Star-Girl001 : You don't actually expect me to tell you, right ? o.-

Chibes: No... You'll have to wait again... this will give you a good raison to read the story!

Chapter 13

A pleasure meeting you

There it was right in front of her, surrounded by flowers and trees, it was the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. The walls were made of white marble. Two scary looking demons were guarding a double door, made of pure gold, and so big that Sesshomaru could probably pass in his true form! Talking of the dog, he landed right behind her, with his cold voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Keep your mouth shut or you might catch flies" said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face

Before she could reply, Inutaisho landed too along with the two dizzy kids.

"Here, we are. So how does the castle on a volcano looks like?"

"It's hard to think that he can live in this palace, without destroying it"

She just ignored the cold glare Sesshomaru sent her. The group started walking and when they arrived at the giant gate the two guards bowed respectfully and open the door. As they passed, Kagome suddenly felt uncomfortable. She looked on both sides to see that the two guards were staring at her intently. She could swear that their eyes had grown darker for a few moments ago. The female yokai gulped and ran to get to the others. Lord Inutaisho who sensed her distress asked her in a low voice.

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't know they're staring at me and it's freaking me out" she responded softly, eyeing frenetically the two strange yokai at the door.

"You can't blame them, it's not usual for them to meet someone as beautiful as you"

"She blushed "I guess you're right but I can't help but feel uncomfortable"

Something passed beside her and she turned to see Sesshomaru walking calmly toward the two guards. She saw him crack his knuckles and in a blink of an eye the two guards were knocked out cold. She looked at him dumbfounded as he brushed pass her and entered the castle, questioning himself on his actions.

'Why did I do that? What was that feeling I had? I almost lost control at the thought of them making her feel uncomfortable. What is wrong with me?' He had heard every words and deep down he was burning with rage. He had to hurt them in order to protect her, his Kagome.

Meanwhile, outside the castle Kagome was still staring at the place Sesshomaru was once.

"Kids I think you should go inside and play. A servant will show you the way to Rin's room."

"Who is Rin?"

"Someone who can't wait to meet you" said Inutaisho

"Okay" came a reply from the confuse kids. They ran inside daring each other to see who was the fastest.

"Kagome are you alright?" said Inutaisho

"What just happened?" said a very troubled Kagome

"Well, I forgot to warn you that dog demons are a little overprotective."

"Sesshomaru is overprotective for me? Why is that so? I thought he hated me. I mean not a day ago he would have killed me without hesitation. Why would he care for me now?"

"I believe that deep down he is starting to feel something he never felt before. Beside demons are always protective to their mates"

"Mate?" She repeated after him

"What do you think the pendant was for?" he said, motioning her to follow him inside the castle

Kagome stopped on her tracks and refused to move "You mean that jerk actually transformed me into this to mate me? But, I don't want to be his mate! He's a cold and ruthless jerk" She almost screamed in his ears desperately.

"As cold and ruthless you think he is, I believe that deep down he is starting to feel something he never felt before."

"And according to you….What is that something?" She asked, turning her questioning blue eyes toward him

"Love" he whispered silently, so silently that she barely heard anything. He left to the castle motioning her to follow.

"Love? I must have misheard." She decided to just forget about it. 'Let's just forget about it right now. I'm in a place where Inuyasha won't come. I guess…'

11111111111111111111111

Inuyasha opened his eyes and laid them on his love. The pleasure he felt last night was beyond his expectations. (AN that is So disgusting. I can't believe it actually came out of my brain. I should follow the reviewer's suggestion and wash my brain with soap) He wanted her so badly but he couldn't mark her, not yet. He had to mark the little whore so she would bear him a son. After all he had to do is mark Kikyo and the mark will remove itself from Kagome's neck. He woke his dead lover up.

"We should leave to get her Kikyo. It's a long journey to the Western Lands."

"Yes let's go get her and make her pay. The sooner we get her the sooner she'll leave"

She saw a shadow behind the trees.

"But before, I would like to take a bath." said a very sweaty Kikyo. (AN: after they did last night)

"Make it fast"

He kissed her on the lips and looked at the way she sashes her hip while she made her way to the hot springs. But he was so caught up by that, he forgot that the hot springs were the other way.

Kikyo stopped in front of a man covered by a white baboon pelt.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"What I want? Or is it what do **you** want? You don't seem quite fond of Inuyasha's idea about Kagome"

"I fear that by mating with her he might realize his love for her and that is just unthinkable."

"I shall pay you a visit and make him an offer. Make sure he stops at the border of the Western Lands for I cannot go in without being detected by that dog (AN: remember he doesn't know about Inutaisho yet).

"What kind of offer is that?"

"One he won't refuse. Don't worry Kikyo, I always get what I want." With a 'pop' the puppet disappeared.

Kikyo ran to the hot spring and washed herself quickly. She then went back to Inuyasha who was waiting for her in a nearby tree, unaware of the things that just happened under his nose.

1111111111111111111

In a cave deep in the Northern Lands, Koga was fuming. 'How dare he touch my Kagome! She's my woman and he'll find out soon'

He grabbed his sword and got up, supporting his weight with it. He made his way back to where his comrades were, thinking of a plan to get rid of the damn mutt.

11111111111111111111111

Kagome paced back and forth in her new room. 'What's taking them so long? Lord Inutaisho said he would be back soon!' A light knock resonated in the room.

"You may enter" A maid entered silently, eyes down.

"Milady I'm Kayla' I'll help you dress for diner"

"Alright let's do it then!" She chirped

She looked at Kayla who was searching frenetically in her things. She was on the verge of tears.

"Is something wrong Kayla?" she asked kindly

"I'm sorry Milady but I forgot your Kimono. I told them not to send me to help you but they wouldn't listen. They were right I'm just a half-breed and a good for nothing"

Then just then, Kagome saw the black dog ears popping out of her black hair. She then looked at the crying girl.

"You can punish me Milady, I'm not worth your pity" she managed to get out between two sobs.

Kagome was taken back from the maid's words. "My name is Kagome , not milady and don't cry just because people doesn't think you're good enough for them. You're special in your own way Kayla. I know someone who is a hanyou and he did great things" 'And other less great' of course (Thinking to herself)

"Really! But demons don't associate with half-demons"

"Can you keep a secret?"

The servant nodded.

"Well, two days ago I was just a human"

"HUMAN!" she almost screamed

"Shhhhhhhhhhh dawn it! You must not tell anyone"

"OK but how did you become a demon?"

"You know that guy, Sesshomaru? Well he's responsible for that"

"Whoa you're so lucky! Maybe he wants to mate you."

Then a sweat dropped fall from Kagome's head "Ehh I don't see the luck in that"

"Well he's the most handsome, powerful, rich…"

Kagome continued for her "… and arrogant, cold, heartless, bloodthirsty… Do I have to continue the list?"

"Well I still think you're lucky"

"Why?"

"Because you're in the room next to his"

"…" she paused "What's wrong with this room?"

"It's the Lord's mate room"

'WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT! That bastard, how dare he' thought a very pissed Kagome

"I'll go get your Kimono Mila…Kagome. You should get undressed and be ready when I come back or you'll be late for diner" She turned to leave. "By the way Kagome, thank you and I hope we'll be friends" she said, head still down

"I bet we will!"

Kayla turned to look at her, smiled and left quickly to get the Kimono. Kagome got undress but she kept her bra and underwear. She wrapped her tail around her waist to hide her body from view and let the last rays caress of her body through the window. She heard a light knock on the door.

"You may enter" she responded over her shoulder. "You know Kayla, you don't have to knock you know"

The door opened slowly and the person behind it froze on his tracks. Kagome turned to look at the door, expecting to see the maid. But it wasn't Kayla. It was someone else wearing a white haori. She hid from him as much as she could.

"What are you doing in here!"

"I believe you told me I could enter" 'Control, control' he could sense his beast stir inside him. He roamed his eyes up and down her body that she tried in vain to cover from him with her tail.

Kagome saw him look at her like she was a piece of meat. She felt herself blush furiously when she saw his eyes darkening.

"I thought it was Kayla! Get out!" she screamed

When he didn't move from his spot, so then she started throwing things at him. Brush, toothpaste and even a vase went flying toward him and soon the almighty lord had to cover behind the door. He closed the door and left. He had a lot to think about before diner. Unfortunately for him, images of a certain demoness kept plaguing his mind.

11111111111111

Whoa! This one was a little longer than the others! (Jump happily around the room)

By the way Kagome don't know yet what it means when a demon's eyes go dark. Neither do you! Mwhahaha I'm sure you have a little idea about the subject and you should remember it because it might come back later... (AN evil laugh in the background...)


	14. Emotional breakdown

Here are all the persons who reviewed for this story

**bluediamond-hime**

**inuyasha1818**

**melimaz, **

**addicted2reviews**

**YoUrWoRsTnIgHtMeRe**

**m2m231**

**donovanwitch**

**aninaig**

**Star-Girl001**

**lyiaRose**

**fluffy101**

**blackXheart**

**goddess-love-fight-sessy's-...**

**sesshyslove4ever234**

**candace, **

**Chibes**

**FairyQilan**

**Werewolfblood, **

**Sesshylovr07**

**cuteclaws**

**xoxFallingAngelxox**

**Katelyn, **

**mimi86**

**tonia d, **

**Silver Phoenix7**

**sesshoumarunoairashii**

**Shadowblade, **

**Amarioko**

**animebook fan**

**snowball, **

**StarPrincess2020**

**Akane5634**

**Sesshie's Black Dominatrix**

**cookie tirone**** _(clap your hands for the person who has to suffer from all my errors in English so you can have a decent chapter!o.-), _**

**kari konoko _(the help in French is still there you know!), _**

**Princess Kirara **

Chapter 14

Emotional breakdown

"Sango we should stop and rest a little. We have been searching for her for two days without a stop. Kilala can't take it anymore and so can you"

They landed on the ground with an exhausted Kilala. Once she descended from her demon friend, the young woman broke down on her knees and started crying. The lost of her friend was a too much for her poor soul. Memories came back to her, infusing her soul with even more remorse. The day her father died, how she failed to protect her clan and especially her little brother Kohaku who is now in the hand of her worst enemy, Naraku. And now it was Kagome who was stuck with her enemy. And the most powerful one. Knowing this blood thirsty demon, Sango knew that Kagome was in a delicate situation, and a very dangerous one.

"Why me?" she managed to mumble between two sobs.

The woman warrior tried to be strong, she tried but couldn't. Tears streamed down her face only to be stopped by a gentle and caring hand. She looked up to meet serious purple eyes.

"It's not your fault Sango. It's Inuyasha's. He broke his promise to her by not protecting her"

She looked down in shame.

"I knew about her situation with Inuyasha and I didn't do anything to stop it. She only scratched the surface when she talked to you about Kikyo. I also knew about her mother." She threw herself in his arms for comfort.

Miroku lay her comfortably on his knees and wrapped his arms around her, with all lecherous thought miles away from him. Kilala jumped on her mistress and cuddled herself in her arms. She mewed in contentment.

"Explain to me dear Sango. It will make you feel better" he told her in a low voice.

"Inuyasha planned to mate her so she can have his son" she whispered

"What's wrong with that? Every demon takes a mate someday"

"Let me finish. When she would give birth his son, he would take it away from Kagome so Kikyo could raise him. Do you understand now? The only reason why he was so nice to Kagome is because Kikyo couldn't have children. All men are bastards!"

"Not all of them dear Sango. And not every woman is like Kikyo. What happened to her mother?"

"She sent her and her brother through the well and sealed it. Kagome told me that she had a 'cancer' and was about to die"

"I see Kami didn't have an easy path for her. You should sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day. And if Inuyasha want her so badly, I fear he might go after her. We must be at the top of our strength."

"I guess you're right" she blushed furiously. Miroku just looked at her in a questioning way. "Do you mind if…" she trailed of, blushing even more.

"Of course. I would not mind"

"Don't try anything hentai, ok"

"I would never think of such a thing"

"I'm just warning you. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He laid his head down and closed his eyes. His last thought before he felt asleep was 'Whoa she is actually sleeping with me (mental grin)'

111111111111111111111111111

'A demon. Things are getting interesting and my plan won't fail. I shall have her all to myself. Physically and mentally. She will adore me and lay at my feet like the bitch she is' Red eyes grew dark and an evil grin graced his feature…

"Kanna!"

"Yes, Naraku"

"Show her to me"

"She is in the Western lands; you cannot see her without being detected"

"Damn it! I better start my plan soon or that dog will mate her before I do. It's unacceptable" He threw his pelt over his shoulders and left to meet the other half-breed. He decided not to send a puppet this time. 'This things are done properly when you do it yourself'

"Kanna, do you know what he is up to?"

"No sister but it will happen soon"

"Let's prepare ourselves Kana" 'Naraku we will take you down. You think you can control us, you're wrong. I'm the wind, I'm free. Remember that.'

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Koga!" two voices resonate in the cave.

The wolf demons looked at their bloody and beaten leader in awe. He had a long and deeply open wound on his stomach and his leg was broken as a result of when Sesshomaru landed on him.

"Don't you two just sit there! Get me something to bandage my wound"

The two demons ran as fast as they could to get him the necessary furniture. Once their leader was bandaged up he explained to them what happened.

"So you're telling us that Kagome is a dog demon now?" asked Hakaku a little dumbfounded.

"Wouldn't that mean that we have to fight the entire Inu yokai clan by ourselves?" asked Ginta.

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing wrong. It's just that this Sesshomaru guy is freaking me out"

"Pathetic, I'm leaving to the castle."

"But your wound isn't fully healed yet!" They cried as their leader turned to leave. "Wait for us we're coming!"

'What did we got ourselves into' they thought to themselves

They ran toward the castle, three shadows sneaking in the starless night. Only a crescent moon lighted their path to the mountains.

11111111111111111111111

For Kagome, the evening went slowly and peacefully. Too slow and to peaceful for her liking. The kids were lost in their own conversation, the ice prince wouldn't even look at her, still angry that she dared throw him a vase she assumed and Inutaisho would glance at his son then at her only to grin and look back at his food, glance at his son, then at her…without a stop. Kagome played a little with her food…

'Alright five points if it lands in his plate plus five other points if he doesn't react. Twenty points if I struck him on the forehead in addition of twenty points if he doesn't realize. At last, forty points if it lands in his tea and another ten points if he doesn't realize of course. Now, ready, fire!'

The projectile which was a strange looking mushroom (AN I hate mushrooms -.-) flew across the table and landed without a splash right in the tea cup.

'Fifty points! I'm the best!'

Sesshomaru turned to take a sip of his tea without looking at the Inu female. He had told his father of the encounter with Kagome while she was naked and he knew that his father knew that he knew (that he knew, that he knew jajajajaja confusing isn't it) that he was still aroused.

Kagome looked at him surprised. He didn't even realize!

"Sesshomaru…" she started softly

He stopped in mid-air, his cup hanging only a few centimetres from his mouth "What?" he asked in a low voice

"Well…eh…you see…eh…I… you see…"

"Girl when you'll have learned how to speak correctly then you'll speak to this Sesshomaru" he took the cup and drank.

'Too late' thought Kagome

She saw him turn slightly green and she had to dunk under the table in order not to splash by a nasty spit. When she emerged from under the table two pairs of eyes were staring at her intently, one pissed beyond reason and the other laughing. Sesshomaru took the mushroom from his tea and held it to her face.

"What is that?" he questioned

"A mushroom?" she said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Don't laugh at me bitch." his eyes slightly red on the edges

"Well better go" she ran out of the diner room and back to her own.

In the dining room the kids were looking curiously at a red eyed Sesshomaru who was held back by his father.

"Let me go. I'll show that bitch…"

"Calm down. We all know you desire her but a little control in front of children" he started laughing.

Then Sesshomaru turned his red eyes toward him. Everybody gulped and ran out as fast as they could, Inutaisho in front, leaving the young lord to calm his angriness on his own.

111111111111111111111111111

Not much loving thing until now but it's coming…

review! cyn


	15. Explanations and a little dance

Chapter 15

**Explanations and a little dance **

Kagome sat on her bed and sighed 'This is so boring.' She didn't find the courage to get out of her room since last night and it was almost diner time. 'Good thing I'm a demon or I would be starving' she thought dryly. There was a light knock and a silver head popped in the room.

"Lord Inutaisho! Next time wait until I tell you to enter Please! What if I was naked or something! Please do not do that again…"

"It's quite strange not to be dressed at this time of the day" he replied as he entered and closed the door behind him

"What do you want?"

"How rude of you" he said while eying her "You didn't come out of your room since last night, so I went to check if you were ok"

"There is no way I'm going out. Surely, he wants my head now" she said gesturing toward the door

Inutaisho laughed, "Yeah I suppose"

A long silence then inflicted room. Inutaisho was looking at the room intently and Kagome was playing with the sheets of the bed she was sitting on.

"This room held so many memories" he said to himself

"What do you mean?"

"This is the woman's room before she mate. That's where Sesshomaru's mother was and so was Inuyasha's"

"What happened?"

"This is something, I do not wish to talk about, Kagome. But I can tell you that Sesshomaru hated me when I brought Inuyasha's mother here. He thought I was replacing his mother"

Kagome stayed silent, she didn't know what to say to the man who was opening his wounded heart to her.

"There is a question that is bothering you isn't it?" he asked

"Well there are many questions that I would like to know the answer"

"That's what I'm here for. So go on"

"How come you're still alive? I mean I saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight inside your corpse. And why did he lie to me?"

"Since I've sensed Naraku more than fifty years ago, I decided to hide myself. Not because I was a coward, but to see what would happen. It's probably why Inuyasha didn't tell you. The less people that knew about it, the better. As for the battle you're talking about, it actually happened in my father's tomb. I hid it, in Inuyasha's eye when he was still very young and until recently no one knew. To be more convincing about my death, I told Sesshomaru where the sword was. As I suspected, he ran full speed to get it."

"Ok, I get it. But what about the sword? Why can't Sesshomaru wield it? Myoga told me it was because only half-demons could do it but I'm sure he was wrong"

"You're correct. Sesshomaru couldn't wield it because his heart was black and filled with hatred. Now he takes care of a human girl. Technically, he can wield it but since Inuyasha found before him how it worked, the sword belongs to him and will not have any other master"

"Now with the ultimate question. Why did that stupid, selfish, arrogant bastard had to put that pendant around my neck? Why me? There are many other women ready to bed him whenever he wants, I bet, and he had to choose me!"

"Actually he didn't choose you. The pendant did"

"I see" she could feel the rage building inside her body "Who gave him the pendant then? And why did that person do it? I want to know why I'm stuck with that self-centered jerk!"

"Lord Inukashi and his mate cannot have any children and she created this pendant to have one. I went to see them to have the pendant, so my son could use it to have a mate. The pendant would take him to a suitable mate"

"Why?"

"Because he's turning 150 in less than two months and he needs a mate before he turns 150"

"150! He sure is old..."

"I'm more than 300 years old"

Kagome sweat dropped "What about the age difference? He's 150 and I'm merely 18"

"As a demon you're about 100"

"So what? He's still 50 years older than me!"

"It's not that such a big different fifty years"

"50 years was about what I was left to live, if I was lucky, as a human. Anyway, why did Sota and Rin change too? Sota, it's ok, he's related to me but Rin..."

"I don't know. This is something we should ask Lord Inukashi and Lady Serenity"

"When will we meet them?"

"The lord's party that will take place in a week"

"I see"

"Anything else you want to ask me?"

"About Sesshomaru..." she started but then paused "Never mind" she said

"What? What about Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho insisted

"How does he feel about that" she said shyly

Inutaisho could tell she felt uncomfortable around his son and a little desperate to be linked to him like that. "He wasn't quite willing at first but I think he made a great choice by taking you"

Kagome blushed "You said earlier that it was the pendant that chose me"

"The pendant chose you but it was Sesshomaru who decided to put it around your neck"

"..." there was a heavy silence and Inutaisho decided to ask a question too

"Kagome, you asked me how my son felt about this but how do **you** feel about all this"

She took her time to answer "I ..."

11111111111111111111111111

Sesshomaru was walking to the wench's room when he heard his father ask her THE question. He leaned to the door and decided to eavesdrop for the first time of his life. This was a question he was wanted an answer to and only his father would manage to get it from her.

1111111111111111111111111111

She took her time to answer "I don't know... I just found out that Inuyasha tried to use me and Sesshomaru sort of saved me. I wouldn't have known where to go without him. Yet, mate with a blood thirsty assassin who hates my guts wasn't my romantic way of love." She said sincerely

A strong sent hit their nose at this instant.

"What is that?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru, I thought I raised you better than to eardrop on people's conversation" Inutaisho said to the door

The door opened slowly and Sesshomaru stepped in "I merely came to tell Kagome that training session will start tomorrow morning" he said as he exited the room

"Wait!" she yelled at him

"Woman, this Sesshomaru is not deaf"

"What did you hear?" she asked ignoring completely his comment

"Tomorrow morning at sunrise at the dungeon. Don't be late" he said, his eyes scanning her, as if trying to read her soul. He left quickly, leaving the door a little open, so he could see, and hid his sent and aura. This time he wouldn't be detected so easily.

Kagome felt herself blush. "Do you think he heard me saying that?"

"He certainly did. Why are you so nervous about? You said what you thought, nothing more"

"I didn't want to hurt him" she said, lowering her head

"You are right Kagome. Sesshomaru will have, one day, to understand that staying as emotionless as he is, won't do him any good"

She agreed with him then came back to her cheerful self "How about some music?" she said

"The musicians won't arrive before three days Kagome" he told her

She smiled at him "You forget that I'm not a normal girl" she said as took her disc man and speakers from her bag

"What are those" the inu yokai asked

"It plays music" she said while pointing at the disc man "and this is to hear it louder" she added, pointing at the speakers

"So how does it work?"

"If I show you, you have to dance to a song of my choice" she dared him

Inutaisho thought for a while 'What do I have to loose except my pride?' he asked himself "Deal"

All you have to do is put a CD, that thing" she said, showing him a round thing with a hole in the middle "and put it in here" she put the CD in place "then you push the play button. It's easy"

"Ok I get it"

"Now I'll show you the movements. Come here" she started showing him how do dance the song

1111111111111111111111111111

Sesshomaru was too curious; he had to know what they were doing. The girl had to hide herself behind the door. He couldn't see anything of what they were doing. Then she saw her appearing again.

"You got it? Then let's go!" she pushed the play button and the strangest music Sesshomaru ever heard filled his ears. What was most ridiculous thing was how his father was making a fool of himself. 'And they wonder why I turned like that' he thought as he saw his father dancing the Macarena.

11111111111111111111111111111

Sorry I have to stop there. I was laughing so much that I could not even write anymore...lol

Cyn


	16. A new friend and jealousy

100 review! I'm so happy! _jump around the room_

I know I didn't put it for the last chapters but I still don't own any of the Inuyasha characters... _sigh_... Chapter 16

**A new friend and jealousy**

Kagome woke up with a horrible headache; something was banging over and over in her brain. Or was it? No, it was someone at the door.

"I'm up! Stop banging on that poor door" she yelled so loud that hurt her ears

The door open briskly and hit the wall making a crack on it. At the door, there was a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"What part did you not understand yesterday?" he asked coldly

"What are you talking about?" she yawned

He opened the curtains and the sun flood in the room, obligating Kagome to shield her eyes. "What did you do that for?" she asked, angry at him

"I told you to come at the dungeon at sunrise. It's way later than that"

The information sank in her head slowly "Ooooooops! I totally forgot! I'm almost ready. I just have to dress up" she prepared her clothes and waited for him to get out. He stood there, not moving at all. "Could you get out, I would like to get dressed"

"No" he kicked the door closed and used his demonic speed to catch her, which he did without any difficulties.

"What are you doing?" she asked but her question remained unanswered

Instead she found herself pinned to the bed, Sesshomaru sitting on top of her, straddling her hips with his knees. He ripped the top of her pyjama and what he saw almost made him hard, he focussed on what he had to do, using his mighty will, undressed her and put the fighting suit (upper side) on her delicate body. He moved away from her but still pinning her to the bed, and ripped the rest of her clothes off, replacing them with the fighting clothes she had prepared before (lower side). When he was done, he released her. "Next time you're late, it will be much worst" he told her in a warning tone.

Kagome couldn't do anything to stop him while he ripped her clothes off. She was terrorised by him, and the look on his face. He seemed so angry. When he finally released her, she gained back her senses, jumped off the bed and slapped hard his face. "Don't ever do that again" she screamed in his ears, tears straining down her face, not caring that it would hurt hers too. She ran out of the room, not knowing where she was going.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl who dared to slap him, and running away from him. He didn't understand her reaction; many others would have been aroused by his doing and would have asked for more. Yet, she had been scared, scared of him. He left the room silently and used his nose to track the wench's sent. He found it at the dungeon. 'At least for once she listened to me' he mused but couldn't help the feeling of remorse in his heart.

11111111111111111111111

Inutaisho was having a great time relaxing on the balcony of his room, when he heard his son banged in. He turned annoyed eyes to him.

"And you're expecting me to knock" he joked

"What's her problem anyway!" he asked to no one in particular

"What did you do now?" Inutaisho asked, knowing his son had messed up 'again', he had been doing it a lot lately.

"I didn't do anything!" he said defensively "It's her who started it" he said rubbing the still red mark where she had slapped him

Inutaisho raised from his seat and inspected his son's cheek "Women don't slap unless you do something wrong and judging by the look of it, it was very wrong"

"She was late to her first training session so I came to get her. She was still in bed and not dressed, so I dressed her myself" he said

"And you're asking yourself what is going on!" his father exclaimed

"Yes I'm asking you! I just saw her naked after all! The others would have been aroused or would have asked for more. That bitch slapped me right in the face!"

"Do not use such harsh vocabulary to describe Kagome, Sesshomaru" he warned him. Sesshomaru had never seen his father, so serious so he cooled off a little "Kagome isn't all the others, son, she is maybe a demon, but inside she is still a human and she have decency. She probably thought you were going to rape her and panicked."

Sesshomaru left silently the room and headed toward the dungeon. In a certain way he was happy that she didn't give herself to him right away. It meant that when they will mate, she would be fateful to him.

111111111111111111111111111

Kagome arrived in front of the dungeon. How she got there, she didn't know. She opened the door and the sent of sweat hit her hard. 'This is so disgusting' she thought

"Hey guys! Look who's there. A little piece of a woman coming to amuse us" Kagome was cut out of her thoughts by the harsh voice that was coming from a dragon demon. She saw them nearing her like a bunch of hungry yokai attacking their prey. She soon was cornered to the wall and the same dragon yokai pressed himself against her. She could feel his erection on her lower belly. She kicked and screamed by it only made the demon more aroused. He leaned to her ear and whispered "Now I'm going to have you all to myself" he was about to bit down on her neck when something came behind him and knocked him down. Kagome felt herself looking inside green eyes. Around her, yokai were whispering to themselves.

"Return to your training, the show is over" he had a deep commanding voice and every demons in the room did not dared to defy him

Kagome fell on her knees but before she could touch the ground, two strong arms caught her. "Are you ok?" he asked gently. She shook her head 'no' and he helped her get out of the training room. He settled her on the floor, in sitting position "What were you doing there?" he asked "It was very foolish of you"

"Lord Sesshomaru said he wanted to train me" she whispered, still shaking from the attempt at her virginity

"I shall guide you to your room. Where is it?" he helped her get up

"It's in the West wing" she said

'The West wing, that's where are royalty. Good thing I saved her, Sesshomaru would have thrown a fit for sure' "Can you stand?"

When she shook her head 'no' again, he took her in his arms bridal style and walked all the way to the girl's room.

"What's your name?" she asked in a low voice

"Ikashi. What about you?"

"Kagome. Thanks for saving me"

"The pleasure was all mine"

He stopped in mid-way. In front of him was the almighty lord himself. 'Shit' Ikashi thought. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his general who dared put his hands on **his** Kagome.

"Where are you going with her, general Ikashi?" he asked, his voice so cold it seemed it could freeze hell

Ikashi responded simply and directly "It seems you have told her to come to the dungeon but she was there without any proper protection. She was almost raped by Turu. I am merely escorting her to her room milord"

"I shall take her from here Ikashi. And make sure to tell Turu to come to my study" Sesshomaru approached Kagome and held his hands to take her in his arms but she clung to his general's armour and wouldn't let go.

"I will make the way to her room lord Sesshomaru and will send Turu right after" Ikashi brushed pass his superior and made his way to the room.

For the first time on his life, Sesshomaru felt jealousy toward someone. He left and locked himself in his study to let it out without any interruptions.

11111111111111111111111111

"Ikashi"

"Yes milady"

"Thank you so much"

"I thought we've already been through the thanks thing"

"You don't know how much it means to me"

Ikashi arrived in front of the room, opened it and placed her on the bed. She immediately sat down and looked at him, taking for the first time his every details. He had jet black hair than reached the middle of his back, sparkling green eyes and the same marking she had, but in yellow but not the royal sign on the forehead. He had a muscular body, a black fluffy tail and a never ending smile on his lips. She couldn't help but to smile too.

Ikashi saw the beautiful demoness smile at him. He smiled even more and quickly stood up to leave.

"Ikashi wait" he turned around "Do you think we can be friends?"

"Of course Kagome" he waved her goodbye and headed toward the dungeon to warn Turu of the lord's instructions. 'It will be painful for him' he thought as he remembered the face of the young lord when he, Ikashi, told him that he would take the girl to her quarters.

111111111111111111111111111

After fifteen minutes of banging and breaking everything, a knock made itself known.

"Enter" he growled

Turu entered the study proudly but when he saw the face of the young lord, the only thing he wanted was to simply pass through the floor.

"Turu..." his voice was dropping venom

11111111111111111111

Poor guy... he's so done for it... and Sesshy has now competition over Kagome... what you didn't actually think that Ikashi would stay with the 'friend' thing right? I will want to be more... much more...

Next time more jealousy mhahahahaha!

Review!

Cyn


	17. A feeling named jealousy

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...

Chapter 17

**A feeling named jealousy **

"We're almost there my dear Sango"

"About time, I so worry about Kagome. Do you think she's alright?"

"I don't know Sango. We should always hope for the best"

Kilala snarled once, sign that she had localized a demon in the area.

"Do you see something Sango?"

"There! It's Koga!"

"Land here Kilala"

Kilala followed the command and landed not far away from the wolf demons.

"What are you doing here Koga?" Miroku asked, eyeing the wounded wolf

"I'm here to save my Kagome. What are you doing here?"

"We're coming for Kagome too"

"What about we all go and save her" proposed Ginta

"Yeah, we might have a better chance against those Inu" added Hakkaku

"Follow me then" Koga took off running as fast as his remaining Jewel shards could take him. 'I'm coming to save you Kagome'

11111111111111111111

After two days of training sessions with Ikashi, Kagome was improving a lot. She was waking up before sunrise and train with him until Sesshomaru arrived.

As for Sesshomaru, he had that ever-lasting hatred for Ikashi and it was driving him mad. He would come to train the girl and find that she already training with him and they would have fun together. He would see her laugh withIkashi, and never smiling whenhe was around. If this didn't stop, he might strangle his own general but the control Sesshomaru had stopped him from doing anything foolish and he would keep his cold exterior while he was burning inside with rage.

Kagome was very proud of herself and even Ikashi would tell her that she was improving a lot. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Sesshomaru and she really wanted to show him what she could do. She wanted to impress him. Somehow during all this time, she had passed with him; she had started to feel something for the stoic demon lord. But he would just keep his cold mask on and stay distant from her since their last encounter where she had slapped him. But then there was Ikashi, he was a great friend but something told her that he was better for her than that heartless bastard. Yet, she held strong feeling for the Tai Inu yokai.

That morning, Kagome woke up as early as usually and dressed up in her fighting suit. She went to the training room and was about to enter when she saw that the door was slightly opened. 'Odd' she thought 'That door is always shut' She peeked in and saw Sesshomaru and Ikashi in a staring contest.

"You're trying to steal her from me Ikashi" Sesshomaru growled at his general

"Not I'm not, you're simply not worthy of her" he growled too

Then without a warning, the fight was on. Blood splashed everywhere as the two inu yokai fought without mercy.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to Lord Inutaisho's room and banged on the door.

"Lord Inutaisho! Lord Inutaisho! Please open the door" a sleepy, messy Lord opened the door

"Why are you banging on my door like that Kagome?" he saw the look of distress on her face "What's wrong?"

"It's Sesshomaru. He's fighting with Ikashi"

Inutaisho, who knew about his son's new rival, quickly made his way to the battlefield where the two inu where leaping and attacking each other. He jumped between the two men and separated them with one flick of his acid whip. They both growled at him.

"Do not interfere in this father"

"You both are acting like children. If you two can't stop fighting senselessly, **I** will train Kagome" he said

They both turned to the now sobbing Kagome who was waiting at the door, tears running down her face

"Kagome..." was all Sesshomaru could say

"I'm sorry Kagome" Ikashi said bowing his head in shame

"We shall talk about this later, when you two are calm. Come Kagome, there will be no training today"

Kagome followed the tall lord but before looked one more time behind her. Sesshomaru was looking at his claws as if they were the most interesting things in the world and Ikashi simply had his head bowed.

1111111111111111

Short chapter but I'll update sooner

Review!

Cyn


	18. A fight with the almighty lord

Deadly Momo: To answer your question, I don't think it has a signification. I just invented it...

Me: Idon'townanyoftheInuyashacharacters...

Sesshy: Human, even if you say it real fast, it doesn't change the fact that you don't own me

Me: _sigh_...I girl can hope...

Chapter 18

**A fight with the almighty lord**

Kagome was ready when Sesshomaru arrived. He had warned her, the night before that he was going to fight her to see if she had really improved. Memories of yesterday morning flowing in her mind, she tied her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. This morning, Ikashi wasn't there to meet her as he should have done so she trained herself a little.

Sesshomaru tied his obi and entered the dungeon. In the middle of the empty place, was Kagome, moving her sword around, like she was fighting an imaginary opponent. "Ready?" he asked emotionlessly

"I'm ready" Kagome took a battle stance like he had shown her.

The fight was on. Kagome moved swiftly. She was fast, Sesshomaru admitted, but not fast enough. He sped off and attacked her from behind. Kagome leaped in the air just in time. Sesshomaru was swinging his sword at her.

"Hey you almost killed me!"

"Usually that is the purpose of your opponent." He replied

Kagome huffed, sheathed her sword and summoned a new attack Ikashi taught her. It was easy for Sesshomaru to beat her, because he had shown her, her every move. But not this one. Kagome closed her eyes and soon her entire body was on fire. She opened her eyes again and threw a gigantic ball of fire at Sesshomaru.

He saw her sheath her sword and close her eyes. He didn't teach her any attack like this one. She threw a fire ball at him. It was so huge he couldn't dodge it because the walls were blocking him. 'Damn it' he thought as he took the full impact. He was thrown into a wall, making a huge crater.

'Did I get him?' Kagome asked herself. There was smoke everywhere, and she couldn't see a thing. 'Maybe I overdid it a little' she thought. She neared the place she saw him disappear and inspected it. She couldn't see not even the slightest thing around.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked timidly

No answer

"Come on you can't be dead" she could feel the tears threatening to fall

Still no answer

"I'm sorry ok. I won't do it again promised. Come on get out"

She was about to call him again when a movement came behind her. She didn't have the time to turn around and see that Sesshomaru was behind her, his sword at her throat. He whispered in her ear.

"Never let down your guard Kagome"

Tears slid down her cheeks and fell on his hand. The lord was destabilized from this and Kagome turned around and cried in his haori. He dropped the sword and took her in his arms.

"I thought you we're dead. I'm so sorry" she sobbed

"It's alright Kagome. You cannot kill me with a simple attack" he whispered, a little uncomfortable

"I was so afraid"

"It's ok"

111111111111111111111111

Ikashi entered the dungeon at his precise instant and one stared from Sesshomaru made him back off. He returned to his soldiers who were training outside in this nice day. 'He doesn't even realize the chance he has' he thought bitterly. He was intercepted in mid-way by no other than Inutaisho himself.

"How about a nice talk?" he asked him

"Yes lord Inutaisho" he followed the lord reluctantly. 'He will probably tell me to back off from Kagome, which I won't'

They entered the study and Inutaisho closed the door with precaution.

"Ikashi, I believe you do know that my son held some feelings for Kagome don't you?"

Ikashi exploded at this instant "I won't let him have her that easily. I maybe have no chances with her but she's still my friend and I won't let him hurt her"

"Slow down Ikashi. I am not asking you this. What I'm asking you is to try to take her away from him. I thought that after all this time they have been together he would have made a move but I was wrong. I need you to give him a push"

"You want me to seduce Kagome is that it?"

"Exactly"

"What if she really falls in love with me and don't want to go with him"

"It will be her decision to go with you or not. She is totally free to choose who she loves"

"It's a deal then" Ikashi said. They shook hands and the general left quickly and soundlessly.

11111111111111111111111

Kagome was in heaven. She had her nose buried in Sesshomaru's haori and god he smelled good! She blushed at her thoughts and backed away from him.

Sesshomaru missed greatly her presence when she distanced herself away from him but didn't let it appear. He wouldn't let anyone see his new weakness.

Kagome didn't really know what to do. Sesshomaru still didn't have any reaction. The atmosphere was a little tensed up until three little demons rushed in and lunched themselves at her. She wiped the tears away and smiled at them.

"Kagome you haven't even played with us yet" whined Shippo

Rin took her hand and lead her to the gardens, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the dungeon

"Does pretty Lady Kagome want to pick flowers?"

"No!" the boys cried in unison

Kagome smiled at the behaviour.

"How about we play tag?" she proposed

"How do we play that?" Rin asked

"It's easy" explained Sota "When you are the tag, you have to catch the others. When you catch a person, this person becomes the tag."

"Rin thinks it's easy" the little girl commented

"Kagome is the tag!" Sota screamed

Kagome ran after those little monsters all morning until dinner, then all the afternoon. The kids were exhausted at the end of the day. They all sat under the full moon and contemplated it.

"It's so beautiful"

"You're right sis, it's too bad we can't see it back at home" The thought made his aura become sad and depressed.

Kagome saw it "You miss home, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"You understand that mom did this for us. So we can be happy."

"I just miss her"

"I know, I miss her too"

Shippo decided to change the atmosphere "Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you ask that Shippo?"

"Come on sis, you've got to answer" Sota insisted, all trace of the previous sadness gone

"I...I don't know" she mumbled, almost regretting the other discussion "I better go inside" she decided to leave before the children decided to push the subject a little too far

Shippo, Sota and Rin looked at each other "How about we try to put them together?" Sota asked

"Why?" Rin asked a little uncertain about her daddy's reaction

"Because if she go with Sesshomaru, we will be brother and sister. My mommy will be your mommy and your daddy will be my daddy." Shippo

"And I'll be the uncle" Sota joked which made them laugh

"Yeah! When do we start?" A super exited Rin asked

"We must be discrete. Nobody must know about this ok Rin?"

"Rin won't say a thing, promise"

"Then let's start" They all settled themselves in circle and decided of plans to get the two older demons together.

111111111111111111111111111

This is really getting odd. I'll resume the things a little

Inutaisho and the kids seem to want to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together.

Ikashi held some feeling for the beautiful demoness but Kagome sees him as a friend, yet has some feelings too.

Naraku wants her... do I need to say more?

Inuyasha wants her too but Kikyo is associated with Naraku who doesn't want anyone to touch his precious miko... now that's complicated...

Koga is still running after Kagome, thinking she is his woman, accompanied by Sango and Miroku.

I'd say it resumes all the previous chapters

Next time: Meeting with the lords and a new family

Review!

Cyn


	19. A new family part 1

lyiaRose: no, it's not really a test. It's just that Sesshy doesn't make any move toward Kagome and Inutaisho thinks he needs something to push him to do so. He thinks a little competition would help Sesshy make a decision.

By the way I still don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except for Ikashi which I created and Inukashi and lord Isaku and... _getting a blow on the head by Sesshy_

Sesshy: Get on with the story, patethic human

Chapter 19

**Meeting with the lords and a new family part 1**

The week ended very quickly and the party event was tonight, as Inutaisho said, it is taking all Kagome's attention; she was preparing herself for the event. 'I guess they want to look good, tonight". She searched in her bag but there was nothing she could wear for such an event, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Ikashi entered.

"I came to give you this" he said, giving her a beautiful blue kimono. When she took it, she could feel the soft material around her fingers.

"Thank you so much Ikashi" she said, blushing a little. He asked her a single question.

"Would you consider coming to the party with me?"

"I don't know Ikashi. Let me think about it ok?" she said nervously. She had hoped that Sesshomaru would ask her but the thought of going with the strong general wasn't so bad.

He smiled kindly at her and left.

Kagome was about to put on the kimono on when there was another knock on the door. 'What is it again?' "Enter" she said

Sesshomaru entered. He closed the door and handed her a kimono. "For the party" he instructed her

"Thanks"

He was going to leave when he asked a question too "Would you consider coming to the party with me?"

A Kagome sweat dropped. 'They just asked the same question! Are they laughing at me?'

"Let me think about it ok?" she repeated like a machine

He nodded and left quickly

Kagome looked at the two kimonos and sighed. 'Why me?'

111111111111111111111111111

Inutaisho was still having a good day relaxing on his balcony when there was a knock on his door and Kagome entered. 'What's wrong with everyone entering when I'm relaxing?' he mused, but when he saw her worried face, he asked...

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Well you see, I wanted to ask you a question"

"What is it?" she had caught his attention

"You see, a few minutes ago Ikashi came to see me. He gave me a kimono for tonight's party and asked me if I wanted to go with him"

"I don't see what s wrong with that" 'He sure didn't loose any time' he thought to himself

"That would have been ok if Sesshomaru didn't enter a few minutes later and proposed me the same thing"

"I see the dilemma" he thought for a minute "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to see you"

"Who do you want to go with?"

"I don't know"

"Ok. Then don't go with anyone" he cut it short

"Yeah but if I put Ikashi's kimono, they'll think I prefer him and if I put Sesshomaru's kimono they'll think I'm on his side"

"And on whose side are you Kagome?"

She took her head in her hands "I don't know" (AN It's the third time I write 'I don't know' (the fourth now...) but she really doesn't know what she wants...jajajajaja)

Inutaisho rose from his seat and headed toward his wardrobe. He took a gorgeous kimono and gave it to her. "If you can't make your mind yet then come with me"

"Thank you lord Inutaisho. I really appreciate it. But how come you have it there?"

"Somehow I knew it would happen"

"Oh...ok"

"You should prepare yourself, the guesses are about to arrive"

"Yes" She ran out of his study and to her room. In the way, she met none other than Ikashi. "So did you think about tonight?"

"Yes, about that, I'm sorry Ikashi but I already found someone else" she said, lowering her head a little

He took her chin and raised her head. He smiled at her "It's ok Kagome. I guess I'll see you there" he walked pass her and went down the corridor. She lost sign of him when he turned the corner.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her at her room. "So?" he asked

"Well you see Sesshomaru, I already found someone else" She said, a little uncomfortable

"I see" and he left her alone

Kagome sighed 'My life is so complicated'

111111111111111111111111

**Not far away, Inuyasha and Kikyo finally arrived at the Western border. It took them a little longer than they thought because they stopped often. Indeed, Kikyo seemed to want to slow them down...**

"Inuyasha, I'm exhausted. Can we stop here?" a dead miko whined like a child

"Come on love we're almost in the Western Lands. We'll stop when we'll be there"

"I can't do a step more and even my soul stealer can't follow"

"Fine then we'll stop" he settled himself under a tree and the miko sat on his laps and buried her face in his haori. A growl of contentment graced his lips.

"How cute" came a wicked voice from the bushes

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at him, pushing Kikyo off him and unsheathing Tetsusaiga

"Put your sword back Inuyasha. I have a proposition for you"

"Why should I listen to you? You fooled me once, you won't fool me again"

"It concerns the miko you're trying to have"

This got his attention "How do you know?"

"I have my sources. My proposition is that I help you have the miko named Kagome and in exchange, you get me the last part of the Jewel"

"Yeah and after you come and try to kill me. It would be stupid to give you the Jewel shards"

"Fine, you have my word that I will not kill you when I will have the remaining fragments in my hands. What do you think of that?"

"I can have that wench whenever I want, nothing will stop me"

"Except for a certain dog demon. You might be able to enter the castle but you will not even make it to the doors if you kidnap the girl"

"What do you propose?"

"Take this" Naraku threw a piece of metal at him "It's a portal that will take you out of this castle in no time. When you'll touch her, it will automatically take you and everyone you touch to my castle, where we will be able to make the exchange. Until then Inuyasha" The Miasma escaped his body and he soon disappeared behind it.

Inuyasha contemplated the metal piece he had in his hand. It had the shape of a spider and had two red stones as the eyes of the beast, making it look freaky.

"Let's go Inuyasha. I'm ok now"

"Yes we're only one day travel from the castle" he put the spider shaped piece in his haori 'Watch out Kagome, I'm coming for you' he leaped in the air, Kikyo on his back

Back in the bushes Naraku was laughing maniacally 'Foolish half-breed'

11111111111111111111111

Everybody was settled at the tables. Sesshomaru, unfortunately for everyone, was face to Ikashi. The two inu yokais were lost in a staring contest, sending each other promises of death, only with the eyes. (AN You know, when there's lightening between the two...) No words would get out of their mouths. Each of them was thinking that the other was with Kagome tonight. But they found out that their assumptions were false when they saw her entering the diner room with Lord Inutaisho. She wasn't wearing any of their kimonos. The one she was wearing was of a rich silver colour with pink patterns on it. They saw the light play on it as she moved gracefully toward her place. Lord Inutaisho placed her chair for her and was rewarded by a smile. Sesshomaru found out that he wasn't the only one staring, every other guess were.

He gritted his teeth and didn't address any look toward them for the rest of the night.

During dinner, Kagome found out that most of the men were looking at her. Like the guards when she had arrived, their eyes were turning dark. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to look away. Unfortunately for her, they were all around the table. After a few minutes of this torture, she slammed her hands on the table, gaining everyone's attention.

With her eyebrow twitching madly, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "What's everyone's problem here?"

They all looked at her, bewildered. Inutaisho rose from his chair too. "What's wrong Kagome?"

She pointed at all the one with the dark eyes. "Why are their eyes turning dark anyway?"

The elder lords snickered while the youngest ones who had been caught just wanted to disappear. "They're aroused milady, nothing more" Lord Isaku said

Kagome blushed furiously and sat back at her place. She didn't say a words for the rest of the dinner.

After the diner, there was a reception and Kagome soon found out that her dancing talents would be used as every lord asked to dance with her. That's how she met Lord Inukashi.

11111111111111111111111111

Since I haven't update in a long time, if you click on the cute little button at your right... just do it and you'll see...

Review!

Cyn


	20. A new family part 2

Watch out! There is **Inukashi**, which is the lord who created the pendant, and **Ikashi,** the general. The name is almost the same...

Chapter 20

**Meeting with the lords and a new family part 2**

"Hi Kagome" Lord Inukashi said, still dancing with her

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

He smiled at her and stopped dancing. He led her to a beautiful woman "I'm lord Inukashi and I would like to present you my mate Serenity."

"Hi" Kagome said, bowing a little. When she rose, she saw the five drops on the woman's forehead. She turned to Inukashi. He had the two crossed swords on his forehead. "You are..." she started showing them her markings

"Yes. We are the one who created the pendant and gave it to Inutaisho"

There was a long silence, which was interrupted by the three young demons.

"Mommy who are they?" Shippo asked

"He is your son?" Inukashi asked "I suppose you were a fox demon before"

"No actually I was human before. Shippo is my adopted son"

"I see. And those are?" he pointed the two other children

"This is Sota, my little brother, and Rin"

"Rin? Is that really you?"

"Yup!"

Inukashi turned to his mate "How come they transformed too?"

"The pendant was more powerful than I expected. The power that was left probably transformed them too" she risked saying

"Sis, you didn't tell us who they were" Sota insisted

"Yeah, Sota meet lord Inukashi and lady Serenity. They're the one who transformed us"

"Actually I'm your new mother" Serenity said to be kind. But as far as kind she wanted to be, the new information hit Sota. He turned teary eyes to her.

"You're lying. You're not my mother. I already have one!" he screamed at her, hurting his own ears and getting the attention of the entire room. He ran and left the room. He hid himself in his room.

Kagome looked at the place her brother left and whispered "Sota..."

There was a long silence in the room until Sesshomaru took the initiative and led the lord and lady toward his study. Kagome followed reluctantly. But before she sent the other kids to see if Sota was ok.

In the study, the tension was even worst. Serenity was looking at her claws in shame and Inukashi trying to comfort her. Kagome decided to speak first to explain the situation. She cleared her throat, gaining all the attention. Now that Sesshomaru had returned to the ball, she was alone with them.

"I'm sorry about Sota." She said "We lost our mother recently and, well, he still misses her. I believe he thought that you were trying to replace her..."

"No it's me who is sorry. I should have thought before talking like that. Do you think I can see him to explain myself?" she asked Kagome

Kagome nodded "Follow me" They made the way to Sota's room and Kagome knocked. No answer. She entered. There, lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow, was Sota, crying. His friends were there to cheer him up but didn't know what to do. Rin was on the verge of crying too and Shippo felt useless to help. When they saw Kagome enter they ran to her and took her hand. Kagome approached Sota and stroke his hair. "Bro, someone is here to talk to you"

Sota sat up, his eyes all red from the crying and eyed the demon woman in front of him.

"I'm really sorry. Your sister told me what happened. I didn't want to hurt you that way" She sat beside him "Will you forgive me?" Serenity asked him

Sota looked at her for a second more and nodded. He smiled for a second but he was interrupted by Shippo and Rin who desperately wanted to return to the party. Sota followed them as they ran full speed toward the music.

Inuyasha finally arrived at his brother's castle. He put Kikyo down and they made the rest of the way by foot. 'At last'


	21. Save me!

Chapter 21

**Save me!**

The day after the party, Kagome was in her room, thinking about the previous days. She knew she would have to make a choice sooner or later. She didn't know what to do. Ikashi was so nice to her; he wanted her to feel comfortable with him. Sesshomaru was still keeping his cold exterior yet; she could feel he was slowly opening to her. She has noticed his jealousy every time someone we close to her.

Inutaisho entered at this moment, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Kagome"

"Hi"

"Can I hide here for a while?"

"Why?"

"There are two dog demons who want my head right now"

"Sure"

Kayla entered too. "Do you wish anything Kagome?"

Inutaisho sent a questioning glance at Kagome who simply rubbed the back of her head. "A nice tea would be great Kayla" Kayla bowed at her and the lord proceeding exiting the room.

"Servants should not call you by your name Kagome"

"She's my friend" she said defensively

Inutaisho sighed this girl really was different. She didn't want to let the others feel that she was superior. So, he dropped the subject.

111111111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha arrived at the doors of his brother's castle and entered. The guards had let him pass, because they knew him. He caught Kagome's sent and directed himself toward the West wing.

Sesshomaru took in the strong sent of clay and graveyard. 'The bitch' he thought as he sped off to Kagome's room. 'If she's there, that means the hanyou is too' this made him run even faster.

Ikashi saw the lord sped off to Kagome's room when they smelled graveyard. He followed him, keeping a certain distance from him.

Inuyasha arrived to the room where the sent was the strongest. He put Kikyo down and opened the door briskly. His father was having a nice tea with Kagome.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" his father asked, he could feel Kagome trembling with rage

"I wish to speak to Kagome"

"Well I don't want to" she replied "No with her in here" she said, eying Kikyo

Inuyasha, seeing the situation was desperate, took Kikyo's hand and sped toward Kagome, taking both demons off guard. Sesshomaru entered the room at that instant and ran after Inuyasha to stop him. Inuyasha grabbed the yokai and they disappeared while Sesshomaru's hand closed itself into nothingness. They all stared at the place they once were. On the floor was laying a piece of metal in the shape of a spider.

'Naraku' Inutaisho and Sesshomaru thought simultaneously.

11111111111111111111111111111

Naraku saw the three shadows appear in his castle. 'The half-breed did it' he thought lustfully 'about time, I desperately need a release' he thought licking his lips

1111111111111111111111111111

Sango, Miroku and the wolves' demons arrived at the castle but something was wrong

"Sango, I sense Naraku's power in there"

They ran to the entrance door but were incepted by two guards. Koga quickly took care of them and sped off toward the sent of his love. There, he met three furious dog demons.

"Where is **my** woman?" he asked

"Naraku kidnapped her" Ikashi answered to Sesshomaru's displeasure

"What! You mean that bastard took off with **my** woman"

"She is not **your** woman Koga" Sesshomaru growled

"This is not the time boys" Inutaisho stepped in "We need to find her quick"

They all agreed, even Miroku and Sango who just arrived

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Realization sank into Kagome slowly as she found herself in a dark place. Inuyasha was still holding her hand and she snatched it away from him. A cold voice behind her made her jump.

"Welcome my little miko" Naraku emerged from the shadows and make his way to her

He was soon intercepted by Inuyasha who put himself in front of her "Don't touch her Naraku, she's mine"

"Is that so" he mused, his red eyes shining with malice

"You said that you would not kill any of us, Naraku, not any of us. I'll give you the Jewel shards and then we'll leave" Kikyo stepped in

He had a light chuckle "How could you have been so foolish. The two of you fell right into my plan. I do not intend to let you have my precious miko, Inuyasha, nor that I wish to let you live Kikyo"

"You promised!" she screamed at him

"I said, **once I have the Jewel in my hand**. Do I have it? No. So now DIE!" Miasma flew everywhere, blinding everyone as his deadly tentacles embedded themselves right into their hearts.

Kagome saw their lifeless body hit the ground. She started running full speed to god knows where. She had to escape from that beast. She ran and ran but never found the exit. At the place, when she turned the corner to the exit door, she hit something white and fluffy. 'Sesshomaru?' she thought. But it wasn't him, black hair fell from the baboon pelt as he took the full impact.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at the Western castle, everybody was trying to find a solution. But none was found. Even Inukashi and Serenity, who were warned of the situation, couldn't help. The children, who still didn't know about it, kept asking where Kagome was. Must to his displeasure, Sesshomaru felt for the first time helpless. He had found out that he loved Kagome yet it was too late to save her. Inutaisho talked for the first time in a while.

"Maybe there is a way but I need everyone's cooperation" he said, eying two inu in particular. (AN Guess who it is! .)

Everybody nodded silently

"Follow me" Inutaisho led them to his study opened the door for them and closed it behind him. Immediately, he went to his personal library and counted the books.

"Listen old man. It's not the time to read" Koga snarled from behind.

Inutaisho sent him a dirty glare "Sesshomaru please"

Sesshomaru raised his fist and hit the wolf, almost knocking him unconscious. Inutaisho, during this time had the time to finish counting and pulled out a book. The entire bookshelf disappeared inside the wall, leaving a huge entrance for the little group to enter. Inutaisho took a candle, lighted it and motioned them to follow.

"You never told me about this place" Sesshomaru commented

"It was a secret. You were not supposed to know it for a few years still. But Kagome's safety is priority right now. We have arrived" he stopped in his tracks. There, in the middle of the room was another bookshelf. "There is a book that talks about portals in here. If we find it we might be able to trace the place where Kagome is"

"This is going to take forever" Koga stepped in

"Maybe you want to be outside, roaming the lands. It might take you years to find her" was the cold reply from the old lord

Koga huffed and took a book from the shelf. He flicked the pages rapidly and put it away, not having found what he wanted. The ones of the little group soon followed his movements.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naraku held her in place, his tentacles preventing her from moving. But Kagome kept struggling against him. She concentrated and her body took in fire. She threw a fireball like she did to Sesshomaru but the half-demon easily dodge it.

"Feisty aren't you" he mocked as he landed a little further from her. "I like it" He launched at her

Kagome summoned the power of the wind to stop him. A tornado appeared and Naraku felt he could not advance toward her anymore; the winds were too strong. The entire castle was shaking. He stopped on his track and laughed.

"You won't be able to keep that thing on forever my little Kagome"

He was right, Kagome sensed the power leave her body and she soon wasn't able to put a wind strong enough to block Naraku. He sped toward her and pinned her to the wall. He move forward and kissed her neck.

"Let go!" she screamed

"You taste great Kagome" he whispered in her ear. He opened a door beside him. Unfortunately for Kagome, her run had led her directly to his bedchambers. He threw her on the bed and pinned her under him. She kicked and screamed but nothing could make the hanyou move from her.

"Stop struggling love, you might like it" he kissed her and forced his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her.

Kagome kept struggling against the beast's grip. Tears strained down her face as Naraku ripped her clothes off. He undressed himself and the sight of his naked body made her shiver in disgust. 'He's going to rape me! Sesshomaru where are you!'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Miroku held the book high in victory "I've got it!" All the others came around him as he read the instructions. "Sounds easy, all we have to do is settle the same number of candles of the number of people minus the one who will get Kagome in circle"

"I'll go" Ikashi stepped in

"No way mutt I'm going" Koga insisted

"None of you is able to defeat Naraku. Sesshomaru, you're going" Inutaisho instructed

Sesshomaru nodded and installed himself in the middle of the circle. The others took hands and chanted the spell. The pendant Sesshomaru had kept came back to life and transported the inu to the destination.

'Hope she is alright' Ikashi thought. But he wasn't the only one to wish so.

(I first decided to stop here but I'm not THAT evil. So enjoy!)

Naraku positioned himself at her entrance. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting. 'I couldn't fight him' she thought sadly 'After all that training I didn't even stand a chance against him' she let her soul fall into darkness. Her eyes became soulless and dull but an image, a mere image of someone made her gain the lost of hope. A voice resonated in her head _'Never break your concentration Kagome'_. 'He's always strong. I won't give up'

Naraku who was ready to penetrate her roughly was thrown away by the burst of energy that came out of Kagome's body. (AN Think Dragon ball Z. When they change into super sayin but not with the hair thing. She still looks the same). She was surrounded by a golden aura, her power was so great Naraku could fight against it and was dissolute completely. The only thing that was left of him was his pelt. Kagome fell unconscious on the bed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sesshomaru arrived just in time to see Naraku being put into little piece by Kagome. He walked to her and inspected her. He could smell the hanyou's sent all over her. He let a hand trail over her body. 'He didn't take her.' He thought, relieved "I'm sorry Kagome, I failed to protect you." He took his haori off and wrapped her in it. Sesshomaru took her bridal style and went at the same place he once was. He grabbed the remaining Jewel shards. Much to his contentment she clung at him for dear life. His grip grew tighter as they disappear in the portal again.

The tension was at its peek. The waiting was killing them. How would be their precious Kagome? What did Naraku do to her?

They snapped out of their musing when Sesshomaru appeared again, this time, he wasn't alone. Kagome was unconscious, yet she was clinging at him.

"Is she alright Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked. Nobody dared to question him.

Sesshomaru turned concerned eyes to him "Send a doctor to my quarters" he instructed. His voice was trembling as if he was going to break down any moment. He turned around and left.

Silence became heavy and intolerable. They all left silently, Inutaisho went get the doctor, the others to see Kagome but were intercepted by the lord himself who was guarding her with his life.

11111111111111111111111111111

Review!

Cyn


	22. Recovering

Chapter 22

**Recovering**

Kagome woke up in a strange room, all memories of yesterday flashed in her mind. 'Naraku' she thought 'He's holding me!' She struggled but the demon had a solid grip on her. He held her tighter, something white wrapped itself around her. 'His pelt!' she struggled even harder. She used her fire ability and soon her entire body was on fire. Her captor had to loosen his grip because of the intolerable heat. She turned around and tried to attack him but instead of facing black hair and red eyes, she looked inside golden eyes. Silver hair fell in his face.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly

"Who else would it be?" he asked bitterly, inspecting his burned hands

Kagome launched herself at him, holding him, like she would never let go. "What are you doing here?" she asked

He raised an eyebrow "I think I still have the right to sleep in my own bed" he responded with a sadness in his voice because of the question she asked.

Kagome laughed. "You know you actually look cute when you do that" she smacked herself mentally 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' She blushed "What I meant is..." but she was cut off

"Took you long enough to admit that I was the most handsome man you've ever met" he responded maliciously

"Don't get all haughty" she huffed, turning her back at him

"You just said that you found me 'cute' didn't you?" he teased

She turned around to reply but what she saw made her fall off the bed. "You...You're smiling!" she stumbled over her words. He frowned.

"Something wrong with that?"

"You frowned too" she stared in awe

"Kagome..." he warned

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After hours of answering 'no' to a bunch of children, who, at that age, couldn't take a 'no' for answer, was driving Inutaisho crazy.

"Can we go see mommy" Shippo asked

"No"

"Please" Rin insisted

"No"

"I have the right to see her, she's my sister" Sota added

"No"

"Come on grandpa"

He was going to crack "No"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee"

"N... Make it fast" he opened the door for them

111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome was still caught in her contemplation of Sesshomaru that she didn't hear the kids enter. They jumped on her

"Mommy, why are you staring at lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked

"And what are you doing on the floor?" Sota asked

"Daddy, why is mommy wearing you shirt?" She asked, letting the word slip. Two boys turned to her and 'shh' her. "Sorry"

Kagome realized at last that she had slept in the lord's room, with the lord, that she was naked except for the haori he had given her and that Sesshomaru was shirtless. She blushed furiously and ran to the bathroom.

"At last realization sank into her head" Sesshomaru thought out loud

With an evil smirk Sota settled himself on the huge bed. "So you slept with my sis" He let a long silence where Sesshomaru felt a little uncomfortable under the intense glare of the boy who seemed to know more that he should. "Sooooo, how was it?"

Sesshomaru would have banged his head on the wall if he could. Three pairs of eyes were looking at him, demanding an answer. 'What do I do to get myself in those situations?' he asked mentally. He rose from the bed and left the room. "I better get her a kimono or your sister will occupy my bathroom for the rest of the day" he gave for explication

The same three pair of eyes watched him leave. "He loves her it's so evident" Sota stated

1111111111111111111111111111111

Koga was fuming. The damn mutt was inside the room with his beloved while two other were guarding the door. But he could tell he wasn't the only one bothered by that. The general wasn't quite comfortable with the idea either. 'Maybe by joining forces...' He led him further from the other lord and explained his plan. There was only one objection.

"You're not asking me to fight any demon, wolf. He is a lord and a real powerful one. We are bugs beside him"

"That's why I'm asking you to join forces"

"That might work"

They came to the door and placed themselves face to Inutaisho. "Let us pass" the wolf commanded

"Are you disobeying my orders Ikashi?" the asked, eying his general who was pushing things a little too far this time

"Precisely" he responded firmly

"Fine then, enter. But don't come and cry to me when Sesshomaru will be there" He let door unprotected and the two demons entered precipitately.

"Kagome?" Koga asked

"Her sent is this way" Ikashi said, pointing a door

(AN Oh oh...)

He was right, someone was moving inside. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Leave the way" Koga said as he used the jewel shards in his legs to break the magnificent door. They were not ready for the sight that met them.

Kagome turned around when he heard the door break open. There, was standing Ikashi and Koga, both staring at her openly. "What's with everyone entering when I'm naked!" She screamed. "Get out!" she yelled at them wrapping her tail to cover herself.

Inutaisho ran after his son, after Ikashi and Koga entered the room. He found him in the girl's room, choosing a kimono for her. "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on the door?" he asked his father, never turning from his task.

"Koga and Ikashi decided to enter without permission so I decided you would give them the punishment."

At this instant they heard Kagome's scream. Sesshomaru quickly took the first kimono that fell in his hand and ran full speed to his room where he found his general and the wimpy wolf staring openly at his Kagome.

He came behind them, without them noticing. "Koga, Ikashi" his voice had lowered from a few octaves. (AN think when they are very angry and they become very tall and the others become very small... with the flames in the background...-.-) They both gulped and met their lord. His eyes were slightly red on the edges. Sesshomaru took them by their clothes and threw them out of the door. The only problem for them was that there was a wall on the other side of the corridor. They hit it full force.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Inutaisho mused, laying on the doorframe

Sesshomaru turned to his love. She was blushing. 'How cute, she's modest' His body moved on its own accord and he crashed his lips on hers.

111111111111

Ok I'm sooooo sorry for the long update. Next will be on June 24th. Why? Because the exam are starting and I don't have time... and because it the St Jean-Batiste! For people who don't know or try to ignore it, it's the national anniversary, yep, of Québec. _Me, waving a white and blue flag and burning another that is red and white... with a maple leaf on it... and laughing maniacally. _

Sesshomaru: She's gone mad...

Kagome: ...


	23. Naraku's plan, Inuyasha's destiny

I was rereading the story and there were some things that I didn't understand quite well myself. Actually Inutaisho and Sesshomaru have their own study... the secret passage was in Inutaisho's...

Chapter 23

**Naraku's plan, Inuyasha's destiny**

They all sat in Sesshomaru's study, Inukashi and Serenity, relieved that their new daughter was alright, were sitting on the couch, Sesshomaru, behind his desk and Inutaisho, on a chair nearby. Sango and Miroku chose to sit on the sofa. Ikashi and Koga leaned against the wall and listened intently to the conversation. Miraculously they had survived the beating they had. Koga held even more hatred toward inu yokai and Ikashi, who until then held respect for his lord felt the wind of betrayal inside him. 'This can't go on' he told himself 'Kagome is going to be with me. She feels something for me. No doubts about it. Now is the time for her to make a choice and I'll see to it that she makes the good one'

Kagome explained the events there and how Naraku wanted to rape her and how she had killed him. But she omitted to tell what made her gain the courage to kill the evil beast, she would always remember, it was her secret. She also didn't tell about Inuyasha, she didn't know how to say it. She knew Inuyasha was bad but she couldn't help but feel sad about his death. 'His entire life has been a nightmare, hopefully he is in a better place now'

"I guess you don't need me anymore" the old lord joked. Inutaisho who worried about the face Kagome was doing turned to his son "Sesshomaru, wasn't Inuyasha there. He is the one who made her go there isn't he?"

"I didn't see him back there, he probably left before I arrived" He said, omitting to use harsh words to describe his younger sibling. His father was right beside him after all.

Kagome lowered her head "He is dead" She whispered so low not every demons caught it.

"What did you say Kagome?" Miroku asked, with his human hearing he didn't catch a word of what she was saying.

Tears ran down her cheeks "I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry Lord Inutaisho"

Sesshomaru rose from his chair to comfort her but Ikashi arrived before him. He took the demoness in his arms. "It's ok" he said trying to calm her

"No it's not ok!" she pushed him away, "that guy killed him in front of me and you dare tell me it's ok!"

"Yeah mutt, leave my woman alone" Koga said, wrapping an arm around **his** woman

Kagome punched him right in the face "I have enough of you Koga! Can't you understand that I don't love you? I never did and never will! Is this the only way you'll understand! Ayame is the one who loves you, not me" Tears still straining down her face, she raised a hand to slap him but instead water came out of it. She moved it and it created a gigantic wave. Serenity placed herself in front of the wolf and contained the wave so it wouldn't crash on him. She used her own power to stop her daughter's from drowning the poor wolf demon.

"Kagome snap out of it!" she commanded at her daughter

But she didn't hear a thing. Her eyes became entirely blue (AN Same as when Sesshy's eyes become red but in blue)

"Lord Sesshomaru you must stop her!" Lord Inukashi said precipitately

Sesshomaru sped to Kagome took her from behind and held her close to him. She struggled against his grip but he wouldn't let go. "Kagome, stop it" he commanded her to do.

Kagome's body went limp and Sesshomaru had to support her. "I'm sorry" she said "So sorry" Sesshomaru took her bridal style for the second time in two days and led her to her room.

"The reunion is over" he threw as he got out of the study, the female yokai in his arms.

Everyone kept silent. Inutaisho rose from his seat, his eyes shielded by his hair. "If you would excuse me" he muttered and exited too to let go of his pain alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111

When Kagome woke up a few hours ago, Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed and staring at the wall in front of him.

"If you kept staring at it, it might move" she joked a little. She stirred and sat down. She still had her clothes on she checked. (AN They say you always learn of your bad experiences...) "Where are the others?" she asked

"Somewhere in the castle" he muttered "My father is in the other room crying over Inuyasha still"

"Aren't you sad?" she asked in a quiet voice

"No. We hated each other" he answered sternly

"But don't you feel a little something. I mean you were still brothers"

"Half-brothers" he corrected "And no I don't feel anything for his death"

"I could I have forget" she said bitterly "you never feel anything"

He frowned "My entire life was about hating Inuyasha. When he came to our life, everything was about him. Inuyasha here, Inuyasha there. My father had eyes only for him. I was glad when he left" He turned hurt eyes to her 'Why am I telling her that?' "I would have died at Inuyasha's place and father wouldn't even shed a tear for me. I bet he wishes I was at his place" he felt something in his throat and deep down himself was that damn feeling he promised himself he would never feel again. 'And I do feel something for you' he thought but lost his voice.

"You're wrong Sesshomaru. Your father would've been as sad if would have been you. Do you think he would have done such a thing as give you a pendant to help you find yourself a mate? It would have saved him a lot of trouble just to let you find it on your own. Your father does love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took the demoness and settled her on his laps. Kagome buried her face in his haori, Sesshomaru put his head on top of hers. Kagome felt something fall on her cheek, she touched it, it was water. She looked up, Sesshomaru was crying. "Sesshomaru..." she called. He opened his eyes, wiped the tears away.

"How foolish of me" he scoffed. He tried to get up but Kagome kept him in place.

"It's ok to cry you know" He nodded "Let it go Sesshomaru, I won't tell" He nodded again and settled his head on hers again. He let it all out. They fell asleep in each others arms.

111111111111111111111

Short but emotional... What will happen after? Koga is out of the race but Ikashi still wants Kagome...

Review

Cyn


	24. Ikashi has a plan

Chapter 24

Ikashi has a plan

"I'm so glad you're alright Kagome" Sango said, taking her best friend in her arms

They walked in the garden of Sesshomaru's castle, alone. Sesshomaru had a much needed discussion with his father and Miroku was probably groping some servants. They could only hear the laughing of the kids playing in front of them. To Kagome they look like they were plotting something wicked. They where whispering to themselves so low she couldn't hear. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and continued walking with her friend. "I'm much better now" she said, smiling to the taijiya.

Sango frowned "Now what are you going to do?" she asked. "The Jewel is complete and you have to make a wish" she said, pointing the pink round ball around her neck. "You could wish to be freed from this mating thing" she proposed

Kagome had thought about that possibility but she wasn't sure about it. First because it would be a selfish wish and she had an idea of who she could help instead. Second because she was really starting to love Sesshomaru and even if he didn't show it she knew he loved her too. It was only a matter of time before he tells her. He always cared for her since Naraku had attacked, always nearby when she needed something. "I don't know Sango, I had other ideas for a wish" she said

Sango almost screamed when she heard that "Come on Kagome! You're stuck with that bloody murderer and it's your only chance to get away! He tried to kill Inuyasha numerous times! Now make that stupid wish so we don't have to worry anymore!"

They crossed Sesshomaru and he frowned as he heard what the human thought about him. That discussion what quite interesting he thought so he followed them. Kagome looked around nervously, trying to catch sight of someone. She couldn't sense Sesshomaru anymore which could means two things. One, he was far away, two, he was hiding his scent and aura on purpose. She breathed out loud. After all, there's nothing he didn't already know. "He's not who you think he is" she defended him "Beside Inuyasha tried to use me, remember? He's nice and I think he likes me." she said shyly, blushing

Sango sweat dropped "You talk as if you were in love with that guy" she huffed

"Maybe I am" Kagome said and ran inside the castle because she was blushing like mad.

Sango stayed there for a minute, wondering about what her friend said. Could that be true? She really needed to have a discussion on the subject with Kagome. In the tree where Sesshomaru had settled himself, the young lord smiled. 'She does love me' he thought. 'Then why can't I tell her? Each time I want to there's that pang on my heart and I can't seem the choke out the words.' He sighed and jumped away. He really needed to think this out. 'Tonight I shall tell her' he convinced himself. There was no backing away.

When she ran inside in the castle, Kagome didn't look around. She was soon stopped by a voice, Ikashi's. "Lady Kagome" he said, smiling brightly. "We have not been practicing for a while now"

Kagome nodded, maybe training a bit could help relieve the stress. "You're right" she said, thinking. "Are you free now?" she asked

Ikashi laughed. "Sure I'm free" he said. "I'll meet you at the dungeon alright?" he said.

Kagome waved at him and ran to her room to get changed. Ikashi stayed there for a minute. His plan was working to perfection. (AN Man, he's trickier than Naraku!) He took a letter out of his haori and walked to Sesshomaru's study. He grinned, the girl would be his. When he would see that, Sesshomaru would most likely be disgusted. He sneaked in the empty room and put the note on the lord's desk. He left as silently as he had entered.

Ikashi and Kagome fought for a couple of minutes, going back on the things she had learned before fighting Naraku. As he leaped at her, his speed incredibly increasing considerably so she only saw a blur, she summoned that air attack she had used on Naraku to slow him down. It worked and she took out her sword to attack him and finish him off.

Sesshomaru stepped inside his study and automatically caught the sent. Ikashi had been in here. He quickly walked to his desk, where a note was placed on top of his documents. The words were clear and it got Sesshomaru in a devastating furry. He squashed the message and threw it on the wall. On it, we could have read: **_Watch and learn Sesshomaru. She's with me now and you can't do anything to stop me. She loves me, I know it and you shall soon know. We're at the dungeon now. _**Sesshomaru quickly walked toward the dungeon. He didn't know what Ikashi was up to but he would stop it at any cost.

Kagome was tackled to the ground by Ikashi. He had caught her by his speed and was now on top of her, his sword raised at her throat. He smiled. "That wasn't so bad" he said. He could feel Sesshomaru approaching dangerously. He smirked and leaned to her ear. He blew some air in it, making her giggled.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's giggle and frowned. Could Ikashi be right? Did Kagome really loved him more than him? No, he wouldn't accept it. He kicked the door open and froze there, in shock.

When the door burst open, Ikashi quickly brought his fangs to her neck, the same place a demon go to make a woman his mate. (AN He didn't actually bite her. It was to make Sesshomaru think he was about to do it) Looking up, he saw shock written all over the young lord's face. Kagome pushed him away from him so she could see. On second hand, she shouldn't have. Sesshomaru was now standing at the door, his eyes red on the edges. She completely pushed the demon off of her and watched amazed as he smirked evilly at Sesshomaru. She watched as the lord's rage was directed toward Ikashi. 'What's wrong here?' she thought. Then realization struck her. Did Sesshomaru think that they were making out? "Sesshomaru?" she said, holding a hand in front of her to touch his shoulder. He moved away from her touch.

"Whore" he muttered between clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" she asked backing away from him

Ikashi's smile grew wider as he watched his new enemy looking disgusted by Kagome. His reaction wasn't the one he expected though. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dungeon not listening to her protestations. Ikashi rushed out of the dungeon too and tried to grab Kagome's other arm. As he was searching for it, Sesshomaru came beside him and brought his claws to his heart. He missed by mere centimetre. Ikashi crawled down the wall and stayed there, not moving. Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks, she didn't understand what was going on here and Sesshomaru was scaring her. "Please Sesshomaru, stop it" she begged but the now red eyes lord didn't listened to her. Instead, he leaned to her and brought his own fangs to her neck under Ikashi's bewildered eyes. Kagome tried to push him away but he held her firmly, biting down her neck. Kagome went limp in his arms and he licked the blood dry.

"Mine" he said, walking away with the girl.

Lord Inutaisho walked by the dungeon when he caught the strong sent of blood. Turning the corner, he saw the bloody Ikashi, leaning over the wall. "What happened?" the lord asked.

Ikashi looked away. "He mated her" he said. Inutaisho nodded with a feeling that something went wrong. He walked to a servant and instructed him to get a doctor. He walked immediately to Sesshomaru's room. Knocking, he waited for his son to answer. When he didn't, he broke down the door. There, in front of his eyes, a red eyes Sesshomaru was kissing a teary Kagome, one of his hands under her kimono, massaging her breasts. Sesshomaru snaked an arm around her waist, keeping her close to him and growled at his father. It was a low growl, showing him his supremacy. Inutaisho sniffed the air and looked at Kagome. She was pleading him to help her. He could see it. He sighed and backed away, closing the door behind him. There's nothing he could for her for she was now Sesshomaru's.

"What have you done Sesshomaru?" he sighed again, walking to announce the news to lord Inukashi and lady Serenity. They wouldn't be happy either.

OK That was really short…

I'll try to update soon! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting like that.

Please review! .

Cyn


	25. Run away Kagome!

Sorry for the long update... The next one will be sooner... I hope... .

Chapter 25

Run away Kagome!

Kagome woke up the next morning, her body sore. He had taken her the night before. She couldn't do anything when he ripped her clothes. It was like the first time he did it, when she was late for training, but at the same, it was different. She couldn't hurt him. She had tried to summon her power but something restricted her from using them against him. She moved a little to see if he was still in the room but he wasn't so she sat up on the bed. She let the tears flow out. It was not like she had imagined, why had Sesshomaru been so mean to her? Did she do something wrong? Why was Ikashi smiling when he was upset? Why didn't he try to explain things like she did? She didn't understand. She heard a light knock on the door and covered her naked body with the blankets.

Inutaisho stepped inside the room. He knew he shouldn't be there but he needed to know if Kagome was alright. Obliviously to him, she wasn't. He came to her and sat beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry Kagome" he said

"Why did you leave me alone?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"Sesshomaru mated you Kagome. You belong to him. There's nothing I can do about it" he said sadly. "What happened?" he asked

"He raped me" she answered simply, gazing out the window.

"I meant before he lost control" he said

"Ikashi and I were fighting and he tackled me to the ground. Then he blew some air in my ear and when Sesshomaru opened the door, he had his fangs on my neck." She said, rubbing the biting mark Sesshomaru had left on her neck. "Sesshomaru was mad at this and he hit him and bit me. After he brought me here and you entered and..." she sobbed. She brought the covers on top of her head. "Leave me alone" she whispered.

Inutaisho's eyes went hard. Ikashi knew perfectly what he was doing went he brought his fangs to bit her. He would have to 'talk' with him about but first, he needed to find his son. It wasn't hard to find him though, he was simply in his study, doing some paper work. Inutaisho knocked and entered, not even waiting for his son's reply. "I have come to talk about Kagome" he said, standing in front of his son.

"I'm busy with something much more important" Sesshomaru replied coldly, not even raising his head from the parchments.

Inutaisho's hand shot briskly and he grabbed the paper Sesshomaru was reading. He ripped it apart, gaining his son' attention. His voice was cold "Nothing is more important than her, son" he growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes lighted up with rage. "I put the whore to her rightful place" he said, standing up. The two demons glared at each other.

"She told me what happened" Inutaisho said calmly, his eyes never leaving his son's. "Ikashi is to blame, not her"

"Father I heard her laugh. Don't come and tell me she didn't like it" he growled.

"That was a part of Ikashi's plan. Kagome didn't know what he was doing for none of us explained her the matter of mating" Inutaisho explained

"I do not care father" Sesshomaru sat down again and looked away, admitting defeat. "I have mated her and she's mine"

"Sesshomaru you need to find a way to make it up to her. She's sad and you can't blame her for being"

"Leave this room right now father" Sesshomaru warned. He was losing his patience.

Inutaisho sent a glare at his son but there was nothing he could do. One couldn't step in someone else's couple. And now that his son was the lord, there was nothing he could do he had no more influence on his decision. "If I would have known, Sesshomaru, I would have never brought her here. You broke her heart, I hope you're proud of yourself" he left silently, closing the door behind him.

Serenity silently entered the lord's room. She knew she shouldn't be there either but she had to check on her new daughter. Kagome was sitting on the bed, the blanket above her head, crying. The lady of the Eastern land could tell by the smell of blood that last night wasn't an easy one for the girl. Serenity took of the blanket off of her and touched her arm in a soothing way. Kagome jumped at first and tried to crawl away from her but she held her daughter tightly. Kagome hugged her, crying. "I want to go home" she said between two sobs. Serenity felt a pang in her heart for she knew that Kagome wasn't talking about the Central lands but her other home, her true one.

"Shh Kagome. I'm here" she said

"I don't want to stay here. I want to go away. I want to be anywhere but here" she sobbed

Serenity was speechless. What could she tell her? She took a long breath, she knew she was going to regret that later. "Run away Kagome"

Kagome rose her head to look at her mother. "Really?" she asked softly.

"He will find you. He has mated you Kagome which means he knows constantly where you are" Inutaisho said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Lord Inutaisho" Serenity knew she was in trouble now, her mate was sure to hear about her betrayal. "Forgive me milord. I shouldn't have put such idiotic thoughts in her head" she said, bowing low.

"No lady Serenity, you are perfectly right but we need to find a way to prevent him from finding her" Inutaisho said

Serenity was shocked none the less. "You wish for her to run away?" she asked him, surprised

"Indeed. My son has made an enormous mistake. Kagome has every reasons to run away from him." He said, looking at Kagome who was still hiding under the covers to hide her naked body from view.

Serenity thought for a second. "You can go and meet Larynera, she is a powerful demoness who can help you. Her mate was mean to her and she found a way to break free from him. If you're convincing enough, she might want to help you" Serenity said. "But you must be ready for anything Kagome, this isn't a simple decision"

Kagome nodded "Please tell me how to get to her" she pleaded.

"I will Kagome but you must dress first"

Inutaisho turned around so Kagome could take herself a kimono. When she was dressed, they made a plan to distract Sesshomaru, giving enough time for Kagome to escape. They didn't need an eternity, all Kagome had to do is recite a spell that will lead her to the demoness named Larynera.

Serenity took the formula out of her kimono, much to Inutaisho's surprise. She blushed. "I knew she would ask me to run away so I prepared myself" she said, lowering her head. Inutaisho smiled and punched her shoulder playfully.

"Now Kagome, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes lord Inutaisho, this is what I wish for. But what of my son Shippo? And my brother? What will happen to them? I don't want to leave them behind"

Inutaisho nodded "They will be brought to you after you have settled down. Where do you wish to go?"

"In a human village near the well, Kaede had a hut prepared for me before I transformed. She said I would always be welcome"

Serenity gave her the spell and Kagome read it once. Inutaisho waved her goodbye. "I hope we shall soon see each other again Kagome" he said and exited the room to bother his son a bit. The two demoness stayed face to face. In a movement , they were in each others arms.

"I'll miss you" Kagome said, tears in her eyes. "Promise me you'll come and visit me"

"I will Kagome. Now read it, there's not much time left" she said, backing away from her daughter

Kagome read the paper out loud. "From the darkness where I live, in the life I never chose to live, please powerful demoness, free my soul, release me from the grip **he** has on me" Without a word, she was gone, the paper falling down on the floor. Serenity looked at it for a minute and decided to let it there. Sesshomaru would understand where she was. He couldn't use it anyway for he was a man. She left the room and reached the children's so they could start to pack. She knew Rin would be sad but it was the best thing to do.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly; she was in a beautiful place, where flowers grew everywhere. "This is so beautiful" she said as her eyes fell on a little fall.

"This place is untouched by men and their cruelty" a voice said beside her. Kagome turned around to meet a beautiful demoness. She had straight white hair and purple eyes. She was a little taller than Kagome and seemed a little older. "What have you come for?" the woman asked, her eyes never leaving Kagome's.

Kagome eyes watered and she bowed her head. "I...I" she started stumbling over the words.

The demoness named Larynera put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I see you have problems too"

Kagome nodded her head. "My mother said that you could help me" Kagome said with pleading eyes.

"What did he do?"

"He raped me" she said with much difficulties.

Larynera sighed "Men are ruthless" she walked away and motioned her to follow. "You see I can't do anything about the fact that you are mated to him Kagome" she paused "But I can make it difficult for him to find you. The bond that usually links you to him will be lacked. He won't be able to sense where you will be" She looked deep inside Kagome's blue eyes.

"So I'm still stuck with him?" She asked softly

"You are until he finds himself a new mate. Then the mark will remove itself from your neck and you will be free to be with someone else" She sighed. "But don't expect it for any time soon. Being mated to you, this man will always desire you. I have been free since a thousand years and he still didn't mate another"

Kagome nodded "What do I have to do?"

"It's easy, let me show you" she placed her hands on Kagome's forehead.

Will Kagome really loosen the bond between herself and Sesshy?

Review and you'll know!

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Cyn


	26. New discovery for Kagome

I want to say something very important. Here it is: No matter what, this story is a SESSKAG. You make your own conclusion.

Chapter 26

New discovery for Kagome

**Before:**

Kagome nodded "What do I have to do?"

"It's easy, let me show you" she placed her hands on Kagome's forehead.

**Now:**

Larynera summoned some on her power and let it flow inside Kagome's body. Something snapped inside Kagome and she dropped on her knees in pain. The demoness removed her hands from the other's forehead and watched as she yelped in pain on the ground. "The pain will diminish. You can go for he will not find you"

Kagome shakily rose from the ground and leaned on a tree. When she gathered back her energy, she looked up with grateful eyes to the other demoness. "Thank you"

Larynera smiled. "It's always a pleasure to repair an injustice"

"Now how can I get out of here?" she asked, looking around. She didn't remember this place at all.

Larynera laughed. "Silly me, you just have to tell me where you want to go and I'll transport you there"

Kagome told the woman her destination and soon the world started spinning around her. She closed her eyes as the colors blurred her vision. When the spinning sensation diminished, she opened them and met with the well. 'Long time no see' she said sadly. She picked a flower and threw it in there. Not even looking if it actually passed through the well, she walked to Kaede's village.

Serenity explained for the third time to the children where Kagome was. When they finally stopped asking questions, she hushed them to pack their things. Rin was crying on the bed, while she watched them leaving. "Do you understands well Rin that they have to leave?" Serenity asked, sitting beside her.

Rin nodded but cried even more. "Why was daddy mean to mommy?"

"Sometimes, things like that happen. If you want to know the answer, you have to ask your father" she said, as Rin jumped off the bed. She grabbed the child's hand, refraining her to run toward Sesshomaru and explain him the whole thing. "Rin you have to wait until I come back. Kagome doesn't want Sesshomaru to find her"

Rin sat on her bed and waved goodbye at her new friends. They waved at her two and jumped through the window, following Serenity's cloud. Sota had learned how to create one too so he and Shippo could fly on their own, on Sota's. They stopped at a village Shippo recognized as Kaede's where they met Kagome. "Mommy!" Shippo yelled and jumped in her arms. "Are you ok mommy?"

Kagome gently ruffled Shippo's hair. "I'm fine sweetie"

Sota came beside her. "We're really sorry sis. We really thought it would work out between you two"

"I thought it would work too but I guess I was wrong, he didn't change at all"

Inutaisho entered Sesshomaru's study after making his goodbyes to Kagome. "What do you want **again**?" his son growled.

"You are pathetic Sesshomaru" Inutaisho growled back at him

Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the desk. "If you have come to talk about her I suggest you to leave at this instant. You-..." but he didn't finish that there was an immense pain in his heart, like it had been thrown apart. He landed on his knees, panting heavily. The pain subdued and he rose again. "Was that one of your tricks?" he asked dangerously low.

"No, Kagome is now free from you" he said and exited the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he searched for his mate. Much to surprise, he couldn't find a trace. They were still mated, he knew it, then why couldn't he feel her presence? He left his study, slamming the door behind himself and reached his father's. "What have you done?" he growled.

"I did nothing" he replied. "You are to blame for this, just as Ikashi" He made a pause and bore his eyes in his son. "You have killed her inside and she fled from you. She is now elsewhere and you cannot find her"

"Where?" Sesshomaru's voice had become clouded with rage

"I will not tell you" He was slammed on the wall with a hand around his neck. He laughed darkly "What are you going to do? Kill me?" he mused

Sesshomaru let go of his father and walked away, disgusted. "I do not need her" he said over his shoulder. "I can have any woman I desire" He left the study.

'Are you sure about this Sesshomaru?' his father asked mentally.

Serenity and the rest of the group settled down in the little hut. "You know Kagome, this isn't a decent house for a princess" Serenity said, looking around and inspecting every corner.

"I know but right now it's the best" she answered. They heard footsteps and Kagome's heart stopped beating. Lord Inukashi entered the hut, a little smile on his lips. He hugged his daughter tightly.

"Hi" he said "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Larynera was fine to me and she helped me"

"I know, Serenity told me about it. I'm proud of you. I know it's difficult for you" He let go of her and Shippo jumped on his laps followed by Sota. He played with them for a bit before he froze. He looked at Kagome, then called his mate.

"Serenity can you come here a minute?" he asked, still under the shock.

"What is it dear?" she said and walked to them after further inspection of the rooms.

"Can't you feel it?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

Serenity looked at him, surprised by his actions and closed her eyes, taking in her surrounding. She gasped ad looked at Kagome. She kneeled beside her daughter. "Maybe you should take the children outside" she suggested. Inukashi nodded and led them outside to play freely.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know how to tell you that Kagome but... you're pregnant"

"What!" she said, putting instinctively her hand on her stomach. "Are you sure?" she asked. She felt happy but sad at the same time.

"Yes, and you have twins"

"Twins?" she silently looked down to where they would grow for the next... how long?

"Mom... how long will they..." she gulped

"For demons, pregnancy lasts three months. Don't worry sweetie, I'll be there to support you when the time will come" she said, her hand on her shoulder.

Kagome gulped "And after?"

"After it's simple, at first they grow up really fast. After two months, they're about Shippo's size and they stay like that for a longer time before growing again" she explained

"Why do they grow up this fast?" she asked

"Demons developed it so they could survive. A mother can't protect her child correctly if she has to hold him while fighting. Like that they can hide and run away in case of danger"

"Oh"

"I shall take my leave Kagome. Lord Inutaisho and I have a lot to talk about" she smiled. "He told me his son would have the beating of his life"

Kagome smiled and little and bowed her head. Serenity left the hut to meet her mate. When they left, two little boys came running to her. "What did she wanted to tell you?" Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled brightly at her son. "You'll have two brothers or sisters soon" she said

Mwhahahaha

Poor Sesshy... he doesn't even know...

Review!

PS. Don't worry, I like happy endings.

Cyn


	27. Happy ending?

This is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed... I won't name you all because it would take an eternity... but I really appreciated and your encouraging words always gave me the strength to continue writing this story .

Check out for the next story! 'Cold night' is coming up soon!

Chapter 27

Happy ending?

Lord Inutaisho sat in his study, having a not so bad time. Since Kagome had left, his son had become insufferable. She had been gone missing for about six months and Sesshomaru was about to kill him for not telling him where she was. He never asked him directly thought. He would pass beside him, send a cold glance and walk away. He knew that his son's pride would never allow him to admit that he was wrong. Inutaisho sighed, Sesshomaru had been allowed to keep his place has a lord for he was mated. Even if he had tried to convince the other lords to let him become the lord until Sesshomaru had made proper excuses to Kagome and made it up to her, the lords refused. It wasn't their problem, all they cared about was the safety of the lands.

Inutaisho knew about Kagome being pregnant and all. He had gone to see her once, after Serenity had told him. Kagome was slowly recovering from her heartbreak. She really loved her children, even if they looked much alike Sesshomaru. But you could see in her eyes, as she looked at them that she missed him. She had truly loved him. 'If only Sesshomaru would realize' he started and sighed. No his son would never realize anything. He had tried to find himself another mate but the beast inside him kept refusing them all. He was about to make a hole in his study from all the pacing he was doing and even Rin couldn't sooth him anymore. Talking of Rin, she talked less and less to people around, Sesshomaru's attitude was really hitting hard on her. Maybe he should send her to Kagome. She knew how to make people happy, her sons were there to prove it. Inutaisho knew that they would become strong fighters. He would have to talk to her about it next time they meet.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was picking medicinal herbs when four demons came running to her. "Can we help you mom?" Shippo said excitedly.

Kagome laughed at the behaviour. She nodded and showed them a plant in her hand. "Can you try to find this one?" They all nodded and ran around to find it.

It had been six months since she had seen Sesshomaru and she was still thinking about him. She didn't have much of a choice for her two sons looked so much like him. When they were born, Kagome had quickly seen that they were not identical twins. The elder, Kirayu she had named him, had silver hair and blue eyes. He had the same markings as his father's, two magenta stripes and a crescent moon, meaning that he was the heir of the Western Lands. He had three tear drops on his forehead for he controlled fire, wind and earth. He was calm and calculating, all the contrary of Hirushi who jumped everywhere, always carefree. Hirushi, unlike his brother, had gold hair and eyes. He had dark blue stripes and the crossed swords, symbol of the Central Lands. He, too, had three drops; water, lightening and ice. She smiled as she saw them playing together, she was happy they would get along well. She didn't want to be stuck with problems like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had. Sota came beside her and watched them too. He had grown a lot in six months.

"You won't be able to hide here forever Kagome" he said wisely. "They will start asking questions someday"

Kagome nodded sadly, she knew what was coming. "Let's just enjoy it while we can" she said. Inutaisho had told her that as the official heir, Kirayu would have to go to the Western Lands to learn the ways of lords. Same for Hirushi but he would go to the Central lands. She just hoped that they wouldn't start fighting senselessly each other and keep a strong empire. Together they could do great things.

Kagome got up and walked to the hut, calling the other three little demons.

Sota mentally sighed and followed her inside. 'You haven't forget him, have you Kagome?' he asked himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru was going crazy. That was it, he admitted it. Since she had left, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he just kept thinking about her. If this continued on, he might just exiled himself at the end of the world. He felt so ashamed to have taken her without her being willing. As a punishment, his father had degraded Ikashi as his servant, which was how he had learned about his general's plan.

He sighed for the million time. What was he supposed to do with a man servant? There was no way Ikashi was going to bath him. He had enough problems with the female servants staring openly at him, he didn't need any man to do the same. What had taken his father to send him the guy? As he thought of his father, his vision clouded with rage, he knew the old man was furious with him. He also had the feeling that he was hiding something from him. Inutaisho knew where Kagome was and Sesshomaru was sure that he went to visit her. It was the middle of the night and Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. Remorse was making his heart jump and he was dreaming of her sad eyes. He rose from the bed he was laying on and walked to his father's study. He knew the old lord was there. He needed to know where she was. He knocked on the door, a knot in his throat. There was a long silence than a "enter" was said. Sesshomaru stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.

Inutaisho faked surprise. "Sesshomaru! What a surprise! How long haven't I seen you? Was it two or three months?" he said, his face turned toward the moonless night.

"I need to see her father" he said, his voice low.

Inutaisho snickered. "Is that so?" he mused. "Just how much do you wish to see her?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "I would do anything. Just tell me where she is"

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his son. "I never thought you would understand someday. It took you six months."

"..." Sesshomaru kept silent.

"Follow your heart Sesshomaru. Only it could lead you to her" he said and turned again to look at the sky. Sesshomaru nodded and left the study. He sped toward the door and took the air, where his feelings led him.

(I should really stop here but I said that it would be the last chapter and I'll keep my word)

&&&&&&&&&&

It was the middle of the night in the village. Everyone was fast asleep. Except for a certain demoness. Kagome stayed awake as she watched her sons sleeping peacefully. She smiled and exited the room. She stayed in the entrance of the hut, caught in her thoughts. She didn't hear the footsteps outside or the door open. She only sensed when a gentle hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked around to face her opponent. She met with golden eyes. They stayed there for a minute, looking at each other. Kagome snatched her wrist from his grip and backed away. "What do you want?" she asked, looking away.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand. "I...I want you to... come back" he stumbled over the words.

Taken off balance, she raised her eyes to meet his again. He seemed sad and depressed. "Why did you do it?" she asked, breaking eye contact.

"I thought you and him..." he bowed his head. "I made a mistake" Much to his surprise, the chamber door opened and two shadows came and hugged their mother's leg. There was two other leaning on the door, he could recognize them as Sota and Shippo. Who were the ones with Kagome then? He looked at them but in the night and with no light he couldn't see them well. He eyes turned cold again. "I see it didn't take you long to forget about me" he growled and turned to leave.

Kagome's eyes turned cold too. "Let me present you your sons!" she yelled at his retreating form.

Sesshomaru froze on place. "What did you say?" he asked

"You heard me well **lord** Sesshomaru" She lit up a oil lamp and placed it so he could see the young demons.

"They are..." he started but when he saw them, he had no choice but to agree with her.

This is Kirayu" she said, pushing him a little in his direction "and this is Hirushi" the other kid followed his slightly older brother and they advanced to him, hands in hands.

"Daddy?" Hirushi asked timidly.

Emotions flicked in Sesshomaru's eyes and he opened his arms so they could come and hug him. The two demons jumped on him. When they were done with the presentation, they both grabbed his hand and lead him to Kagome. She waited for him to do the first move. "I never forgot about you" she whispered.

"Me either" he said, leaning toward her so their lips could touch. "I'm sorry" he said, kissing her again. "Please forgive me" he said, holding her close to his chest. Kagome nodded and laid her head on his chest.

'I could stay like that forever'

From the entrance of the hut, two shadows smiled. They always knew it would come to this. Since her declaration when they had talked about the subject, the slayer just waited for the lord to show up. There he was. She took the hand of the monk by her side and they walked away to only god knows where.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE END

I couldn't write more, I was crying too much...

Tell me your appreciation of the story, I'll still read my reviews!

Cyn


End file.
